Being human
by San27
Summary: What will happen when the human Katherine Pierce decides she wants Damon back? Who will Damon choose? Datherine/Delena/Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

'I'm so happy that you're back,' Elena said. She sat down next to Stefan and patted his hand. 'I was so worried about you.'  
'I'm glad to be back too,' Stefan smiled. 'It was really… _uncomfortable_ in that coffin. And I'm happy to see you back. I'm even glad to see Damon back!'  
They both smiled. '

'So…' Stefan said. 'You've missed me?'

Elena turned red. 'Well yeah, of course I did,' she said nervously. 'You know how much I care about you.'

Stefan smiled. 'How are things between you and Damon?'

Elena hesitated. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or jealous, but he did ask her. 'Great,' she said eventually. 'We've been really happy. But I'm sure Damon missed you too.'

'He did?' Stefan said.

Elena rolled her eyes. 'You know how much he loves you, Stefan.'

'He does?' Stefan teased her. Elena sighed and Stefan smiled, poking her. She giggled and hit Stefan playfully on his shoulder.

He sighed. He had missed her so much and was wondering if they could ever be together. He wished they could be; he couldn't imagine him being with anyone else but Elena.

'You're okay, Stefan?' Elena asked.

'Yeah,' he smiled. 'I'm just… a little bit dizzy. And it feels strange to be here. But I'm really happy I'm out of that coffin.'

'I can imagine,' Elena said. 'It must've been terrible, being there.'

'It was,' he said, staring sadly at the ground.

He looked so poor that Elena tried to cheer him up. 'Well, at least you're back here,' she smiled. 'We're all so happy, Stefan! Although Damon feels really guilty that he didn't find you earlier. He's on his way.'

'Really?' Stefan said. Than it's now or never, he thought. He put a hair lock behind her ear. She looked at him carefully and when his hand cupped his faced, she sighed. 'Stefan,' she whispered.

'I know,' he said. 'Trust me, I do.'

He smiled. 'You're with Damon now. Trust me, I get it.'

He winked at her and she laughed, still careful. 'But that doesn't mean I'm happy with it,' he continued. 'So, I just wanted to do this again. Just for once.'

He pulled her near him and pushed his lips against hers.

Elena's heart bounced heavily. Emotions rushed through her and she couldn't stop herself from cupping Stefans face.

In a few seconds, she realised it was wrong. This was Stefan, not Damon. She was madly in love with Damon, so she shouldn't be kissing his brother. It felt different, too. When Damon kissed her, her whole body trembled and she couldn't stop kissing him. Although she still loved Stefan, she wasn't in love with him anymore. It felt like kissing her brother. She tried to push him away, but he still cupped her face and he was much stronger then she was.

'Stefan,' she murmured against his lips.

He ignored her.

'Stefan,' she said, more urgently. 'Stefan!'

He pulled back, stroke her hair and stood up. She watched him walk towards the kitchen while she heard a loud bang.

She turned her head. 'O god, Damon.' Why hadn't they heard him?

She sped towards the door and followed him. 'Damon! Damon!'

They were now outside the house; the sky was covered with clouds.

He was older and faster than her. 'Damon! Please wait, I can explain!' she yelled. 'Please wait!'

She didn't hear him respond. He would never listen to her. Tears of despair streamed down her face. 'Damon, please!' she screamed once more.

She saw him standing, his back to her. When she stopped he slowly turned around. She saw the tears on his face and felt a flash of guilt. 'It was not what you think,' she began, but he interrupted her.

'Really? So you were not kissing him, but you was just trying to remove his milk moustache with your mouth?' He shook his head and laughed humourless.

'Damon, please listen,' she bagged, but he shook his head again.

'Shut up, Elena. Please, just shut up.'

She did shut up. Tears were streaming down her face. He had to listen to her. He had to. It took them so long to get to together because of Stefan, they weren't going to break up because of Stefan.

'Damon, listen. I didn't want to…!'

'O come on Elena. You didn't look like you didn't want to. Don't blame this on my little brother. Please just leave me alone.'

'Damon!' she screamed.

He turned around.

'Damon!'

She was standing alone, watching him sped away. She knew she would never be able to reach him. And even if she did, he wouldn't listen to her. She fell upon the ground. While she did, the rain started to fall.

Well, at least the weather shares my mood, Damon thought. He tried to ignore the pain in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he just had witnessed. His girlfriend kissing his brother…

He wasn't angry with Stefan. When Stefan was dating Elena he had tried to seduce her too. But he was angry with her. When she was with Stefan, she never cheated on him. And now she's with me, Damon thought, she cheats me with Stefan the first time she sees my brother.

He shook his head, trying to get him together. He whipped the tears from his face, took a few breaths and decided to leave for the Grill. He just hoped no one would see he had been crying. He decided to go on human speed – to make sure his eyes weren't red anymore. It took him more than half an hour, and the whole walk he was trying not to cry. Stefan, he thought. It's always going to be Stefan.

He tried to think about something else, but he couldn't focus on anything. Well, at least he could get drunk tonight, he thought. He bit his lip. He really missed Rick right now.

He sat down at the bar and asked for a bourbon. He noticed his hand were trembling and put them in his pockets.

'Here you are,' the barman said and he gave Damon his drank.

'Thanks,' Damon said. He heard he sounded depressed, but he couldn't help himself. He just started to drink, hoping that would take the edge off. After he had his drank, he ordered another one.

'Well, well,' a familiar voice said. 'Why is my favourite Salvatore drinking at… eleven o'clock in the morning? It must be a record.'

He couldn't determine who the voice belonged to, but turned around while saying 'hard times require a lot of bourbon.'

Then he saw the woman in front of him and almost passed out. It took him a few moment to realise it was Katherine, not Elena. Wait, what? He hadn't seen Katherine since… since the day Elena and he finally got together.

Don't think about that, he said to himself while he took a gulp of bourbon.

'Are you alright?' Katherine asked. She sat down on the seat behind him and looked really concerned.

'I'm fine,' Damon spat. Then he frowned. 'You look different, Katherine.'

She smiled, the most genuine smile he had ever seen. 'I'm different.'

Damon rolled his eyes. 'Please, don't come with the I've changed bullshit. Just leave me alone.'

'Elena didn't tell?' Katherine asked, sounding really surprised.

'Tell me what?' he growled, trying to ignore the sting when she said her name.

'What did happen with the cure?' Katherine asked.

'I… I don't know, actually,' Damon said. He did know Elena did want to give it to Stefan, but he did forgotten the whole thing. 'I believe she still has it somewhere.'

'Well, she doesn't,' Katherine said.

He looked at her. 'How do you know that? Did you stole it?'

She shook her head. 'No. She fed me the cure.'

She smiled again.

'I'm human now, Damon.'

He stared at her, full of surprise. For the first time he realised her heartbeat was as fast as a humans. God, that was impossible. Why didn't Elena tell him that?

'I'm the person I used to be. I'm not cruel anymore,' she continued. 'And I would like to apologise to you.'

She cupped his face with one hand. 'Actually, I hoped you want to give me another chance.'

* * *

**Please review and/or follow, so I know how many readers I have!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elena didn't know what to do. So she did nothing at all. She still stared in the same direction Damon leaved, as if she hoped he would return. She knew he wouldn't. He was really angry and mad at her and, even worse, hurt. She hated hurting him. And she also knew that an upset Damon was a dangerous and impulsive Damon. She was worried sick about him. I need to find him, she thought. I need to explain to him that Stefan kissed me and that I would never cheat on him.

She tried to ignore the voice in her head that said he wouldn't listen to her. Damon was so insecure about their relationship, she thought. Why?

'What?' Damon said. It was the only thing he could said. In fact, it was the only thing he could think, too.  
Katherine smiled and let go of his face. He still felt a little jolt when she touched him. 'So, what's the reason you're here?' Katherine asked. 'Is there something wrong?'  
'No,' Damon said automatically. 'I just wanted to drink.'  
Katherine sighed. 'So why couldn't you drink at home? I haven't seen you in here since… well, since I'm human.'  
Damon sighed. He really didn't want to tell Katherine reason the why he was here. He was afraid he was going to cry.  
'You can tell me,' Katherine said, patting his hand.  
He shrugged. 'It's just… Me and Elena, you know.'  
She smiled commiserative. 'Relation problems, huh? Trust me, everyone has them.'

'It's not really… a problem,' Damon said, before taking a large gulp of his bourbon. 'It's more, like, I guess we broke up.'

Katherine raised her eyebrows is surprise. 'Broke up? But… Wow. That sucks for you. It's good for me, but it really sucks for you.'  
Damon smiled sadly.  
'Why, if I may ask?' Katherine asked.  
Damon shrugged. He felt the tears burns in his eyes. Katherine took his hand and squeezed it lightly. 'You don't have to tell me, if you don't want,' she said. 'I know how much a break up can hurts.'  
'No, it's just, it just happened, you see?' Damon said. 'And Elena lives with me now, her old house is burned down, so I can't send her away and…'  
'You really don't want to face her right now?' Katherine finished. She paused.  
'You çan come with me, if you want to.'

Damon stared at her in surprise. 'Do you have a house in Mystic Falls?' he asked. 'I've never seen you here, since… well, since Stefan slash Silas left town. It's a long story.'  
'Well, my house is not in Mystic Falls, but nearby .So you can tell me everything. I believe I've missed a lot,' she smiled.

'Yes, you have,' Damon said dramatically, smiling a genuine smile. 'Let's go.'

'Wait. Compel him to give you a bottle of bourbon. I will drive.'

'Why don't you compel him,' Damon said. 'O right, sorry.'

They smiled at each other and Damon started to realise why he had loved her, more than a hundred fifty years ago.

Elena finally stood up. She realised that he would probably be in the grill. She looked terrible; soaked wet, with red eyes from crying, but she decided to check if he was there. If he wasn't , she would try to call him. Her phone was still in the house.

She sped up to the Grill. Now that she had a plan, she got a little hope. But she found no Damon. She left for the house and searched for her phone. 'Elena!' Stefan said. His hair was wet; he had probably just taken a shower. 'I saw you and Damon leave and I thought you wanted some privacy…'

He noticed her red eyes. 'He didn't listen, right?'

'Not really,' Elena said. She hadn't had the energy to fight with him. 'Have you seen my phone? I need to call him.'

'Here,' Stefan said. He grabbed her phone from the couch and threw it to her.

'Thanks,' Elena said. She left the room and dialled Damons number. Please, please, answer your phone, she thought.

'And now Stefan's back home,' Damon finished.  
'Today?' Katherine asked.

'Yes,' Damon said.

'Does he have something to do with the break-up?'

Damon sighed. 'You could say that, yeah.'

'Well, Elena's an idiot if she chose him over you,' Katherine said. 'You're the hotter, smarter brother,' she winked. 'An your better in bed.'

Damon grinned.

'And besides that, who wants to date Elena? I mean, ugh, she's so ugly,' Katherine winked.

Damon started to laugh and Katherine joined it. Their voices mixed and the both couldn't stop laughing, even though it wasn't that funny. Katherine almost hit the shoulder and Damon even started to laugh harder. 'God,' Katherine said, tears of joy streaming over her face. 'I believe I didn't laugh that hard in hundreds years,' she said.

Damons phone started to ring. Still grinning, he pushed the green button. 'Yes?' he smiled.

'Damon, it's me. Please listen, I can explain what…'

He broke off the 'conversation' and threw the phone over his shoulder.

'Elena?' Katherine asked.

'Yup,' he said.

She laughed again and Damon grinned to.

Damons phone rang again.

'So…' Katherine said. 'What did happen between you?'

Suddenly Damons face turned sad. 'Well, she called me to let me know Stefan was home. And as you know, I was searching for Bonnie somewhere in Michigan, so it took me a few hours to come back. When I came back… they were sitting on the couch. Well, sitting, he was practically upon her. They were making out. I immediately left the house and you found me in het Grill.'

'Drowning your sadness in cheap bourbon,' Katherine said. 'If you need some, the bottle is at your feet.'

'I know. I put it there myself, remember?' He pulled the bottle stopper out of the bottle and took a large gulp. 'You want some.'

'No, thanks. As a human I get really fast drunk.'

'Good to know,' Damon said, winking.

Katherine smiled. She was happy to that Damon was becoming his old self again.

'So, that's my house she said while gesturing at a small, farm-like house. She blushed a bit. 'I know it's small, but I'm alone and since I'm human cleaning doesn't get very fast.'

'Like you ever cleaned,' Damon said, rolling your eyes. 'You always compelled someone to that for you, didn't you?'

'Well, I can't do that either, and I don't want normal people in my house, so…'

'And I'm welcome?' Damon smiled. 'Nice to know you don't consider me normal.'

She blushed again. 'I meant people who are not compelled,' she began, but Damon interrupted her. 'Katherine, I know.'

They laughed at each other.

Damons phone rang again.

'Sometimes, I really miss 1864, don't you?' Damon said. 'At least no one had a phone.'

Katherine smiled.

'Let's go inside,' she said.

* * *

**Please review! And let me know if you prefer Datherine or Delena!**

**If you like this story, you may also like **Playing with fire, **my other story about the love square between Damon, Katherine, Elena and Stefan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

* * *

'How have you been doing?' asked Damon. 'How does it feel to be human?'

Katherine smiled. She took a sip from her coffee and thought about her answer. 'I don't know if I can explain it,' she said. 'But it feels… like everything is alright now. I'm feeling really peaceful and I don't feel the urge to kill people anymore.' She winked and Damon grinned.

'So you don't miss being a vampire?' he asked.

'No, not at all. Being human is more… It's finally feels like my life has a purpose. And I don't feel like a monster anymore. Every moment is valuable and crazy and amazing… I'm really happy. And that feels crazy.'

Damon didn't realise he sighed. Immediately Katherine put a hand on his knee.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

He shrugged. 'You can't help it. And I'm happy for you, I really am.'

'I must admit, I really miss my family right now, since I'm human,' Katherine said. 'But I've been in high school the last months and I'm really doing great. This year I will graduate and then I will go to college.' She smiled happily and Damon had to smile, just because she was so happy.

'Shouldn't you be at school right now?' Damon asked.

'It's almost Christmas, Damon,' Katherine said. 'I don't have to go to school.'

'O, yeah, sure,' Damon said. 'I knew that.'

They laughed.

'So…' Katherine said. 'You and Elena. Is there a chance you can forgive her?'

Damon sighed. 'I don't think so,' he said slowly. 'For her, it's always going to be Stefan. I mean, she never cheated on him. Never! And the first time they're alone since Elena and I got a relationship, she kisses him. I guess were not meant to be.'

They watched each other. 'I guess, because she's not you.'

Katherine stared at him and a genuine smile spread across her face. 'I really hope you want to give me a second chance,' she said.

'I like you as a human,' Damon confessed. 'You're so much more caring then you were as a vampire.'

'Vampirism changes you,' Katherine said.

They looked at each other and without saying anything, they slowly moved towards each other. Katherine cupped his face and Damon closed his eyes, but before their lips touched, he opened his eyes and stared at her face. 'Stop.'

Katherine opened her eyes. 'What?' she asked surprised. She looked really hurt.

'I'm sorry,' Damon said. 'It's not like I don't want to kiss you, but…'

'But what?' Katherine asked.

'I think I should talk to Elena first. You know, to let her know we're really done.'

Katherine smiled. 'You really are a gentlemen, Damon. Just like you were in 1864.'

'Something can't be changed, not even by vampirism,' Damon winked.

Katherine hugged him. He froze a few seconds before he put his arms around her. It felt really strange to hold her like this. He got a few flashbacks. _He and Katherine, dancing in the kitchen when his brother was asleep. He and Katherine, walking through the rose garden. He pulled a flower out the ground a put it in her hair. 'Beautiful, just like you,' he said. _

_'I love you, Damon,' Katherine said and she pulled him in a passionate kiss._ Yes, he had loved Katherine. She made him really happy and he had spent 150 years trying to bring her back. But she had betrayed him. She had toyed with him. She was the reason he became a monster. But still… he loved her. All those happy memories, it felt like yesterday. And he knew he could love her again. But… Elena. He loved her too. He was crazy in love with her until a few hours ago. Was he still in love with her?

'I love you, Damon.'

He stroke her hair. 'I'm going to see Elena,' he whispered into her hair.

'And you're going to break up with her?' Katherine said.

He huffed. 'I don't know. I guess.'

'Well, I don't know if this makes it any easier for you, but I'll be waiting for you,' Katherine said. He smiled and pulled back from her embrace.

'I can come with you,' Katherine said.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Damon said. 'You know, Elena is an angry vampire and you're a…'

'Human,' Katherine finished. 'I will stay in the car.'

He frowned. 'I still don't think it's a good idea.'

'But I do,' Katherine said.

They looked at each other and Katherine smiled nervously.

'I'll go to Elena and I'll come back for you, okay? I don't want you near in case Elena freaks out.'

Katherine sighed. 'At this point, it sucks to be human.'

Without thinking, Damon kissed her nose. 'I'll be back,' he said before leaving.

Elena had called Damon 34 times. And she was about to call him for the thirty-fifth time, but Stefan came in and pulled the phone out of her hand. 'This has to stop,' he said to her.

A few moments Elena watched him in silence. Then she started screaming. 'It's your fault!' she screamed and she hit him. His face flew backwards, but he didn't said he thing. He turned his head back to her and said she had to calm down.

'I have to speak to Damon,' she screamed. 'He needs to listen to me, otherwise he'll never forgive me! But he doesn't answer his phone and…' She cried again.

'I know, Elena. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. But I will help you fix this. Come on.'

He took her hand and pulled her through the house. 'Where are we going?' she asked.

'Where going to the grill,' Stefan said. 'We've to find out where Damon is, and he's probably been there. I'll talk to him, explain that's my fault and that you didn't cheat on him. Everything is going to be okay, Elena. Trust me, I know my brother, and I know how much he loves you.'

Elena sniffed. Then she heard footsteps.

Damon walked through the house. He heard Elena and Stefan talking, but didn't listen to what they said. He didn't want to hear it. He heard that the suddenly stopped speaking and his determination grew.

What had happened? A few hours ago he was on his way home, happy to see his brother and Elena, and now he was on his way to break up with Elena.

He walked in the room. Elena and Stefan stared at him. A few moments there was silence, but then they burst out.

'Damon, you have to listen to me,' Elena said.

'Brother, I can explain, it's my fault,' Stefan began.

'No,' Damon said.

They both looked shocked.

'But you really have to...' Elena begged.

'I'm in a hurry, Elena,' Damon said. 'I just wanted to make sure you know we're done.'

'What? Damon, please listen…'

'No.'

'Why are you in a hurry?' Stefan asked angrily. 'What can be more important than this?'

'I met an old friend, a few hours ago,' Damon said. 'And I promised here I would be back. By the way, Elena, thanks for telling me you fed the cure to Katherine. She's really happy with her human life.'

He smiled at her sarcastically.

'So I guess you won't see me soon. I hope you'll become really happy together.'

And while their begs and protest flew across his head, he turned around and left his house.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Als je in het Nederlands je mening kunt geven, graag ;)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter I got a review that said the characters weren't realistic. This chapter I tried to explain why Katherine and Damon did what they did. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

'There's one thing I don't understand,' Katherine said. 'I thought you really loved Elena. Why can't you forgive her for one mistake?'

Damon gave her an odd look. 'Don't you understand?'

'If I understood I wouldn't ask,' Katherine said. Damon sighed.

'My whole life I haven't been in a real relationship,' he said. 'As I human, we weren't a couple. We were… a trio. It wasn't what I had expected from a relationship. When I turned in a vampire, I always thought I would safe you and we would have a relationship, like, normal people. Just the two of us. And you know, when I found that wasn't going to happen, I still wanted a normal relationship. I fell in love with Elena and a few months we had a normal relationship. But the first time she's alone with Stefan, she kisses him. It was like.. we were back in that stupid love triangle again. I don't want a love triangle, and certainly not with my brother. I want a normal relationship. But what hurt the most… she kissed _my brother_, Katherine. I've always been the second choice. You told me you preferred Stefan and Elena told me she would always chose Stefan. And just when I was about to believe I could have a normal relationship with the woman I love, there's my brother again. She would always chose Stefan.'

He looked at her. 'I don't want to feel insecure all the time. I want to be sure that Elena wants me, and not my brother. And now I can never be sure she that she truly loves me, only me.' He frowned.

'You've always loved Stefan,' Damon said. 'And now you want me instead? Why?'  
Katherine smiled. 'It's difficult to explain,' she said. 'But everything was different when I was human, Damon. I used to be nice, but everything that happened between me and Klaus… He killed my whole family, just to get revenge. And me being a vampire… I was a sadistic bitch.' They both smiled.

'I loved you both,' Katherine said. 'I really did. But I knew I couldn't stay with you forever. I had to leave before Klaus discovered me. So I decided that I only one of you would be doomed to flee with me forever. I chose Stefan, but not because I loved him more then I loved you. But because Lily Winters was in love with you.'

Damon frowned again. 'The small girl with the blonde hair?' he asked.

'Yes,' Katherine said. 'You know, I all I ever wanted was a normal human life. I wanted to marry, have children, grandchildren and eventually die with the person I loved. I considered I could at least give you the chance to get that kind of life. But, as you know, things didn't work out the way I planned. I escaped just in time and when I came to the estate, I heard the rumour you were both death. In the fifties in found out you weren't dead, but I assumed you both had a life of your own.'

'But why do you want to be with me?' Damon asked.

'It must sound really weird – but you were always the one who made me feel alive. Even as a vampire, you made me feel alive. You always made me laugh, we always had a good time together and sometimes you made me forget I was a vampire,' she said. 'And know when I'm human, I can really realise how much those moments meant to me. The last 6 months I've been thinking about our past, and I'm sure that you're the one that made me most happy. I want to be with you, Damon, as long as I live.'

They stared at each other.

'I do have a lot of happy memories from 1864,' Katherine said. 'Remember those days we went walking?'

'We didn't walk, we ran,' Damon remembered. 'I was devastated after such a day; you were so much faster than I, of course.'

11 April 1864

_'Come on Damon, I know you are faster than this!' Katherine screamed laughing._

_Damon ran as hard as he could, but every time he was near her, she disappeared. Eventually, he rested his hands on his knees and panted. _

_Out of nowhere Katherine stood beside him. 'Are you okay?' she asked._

_'Yeah,' Damon said. 'Just a little bit tired.'_

_Katherine smiled and a few seconds they both were on the ground. Katherine kissed him. _

_'One day, you will be as fast as me,' she promised him. _

_'One day, I will beat you,' Damon smiled._

_They kissed again. _

'And the day we sneaked in at the horse farm,' Katherine remembered. 'I've always loved horses. When I was human, Elijah got me one. He pitied me.'

February 9 1864

_'The horse farm,' Katherine whispered.  
'Where?' Damon said. 'Sorry, it's so dark, I can't see anything.'_

_She giggled and took his hand. 'Right in front of you,' she said. 'I guess it's about half a mile away. You see the light?'_

_'That's the house?' Damon asked. _

_'Yes,' Katherine said. 'What do you think… shall we make a ride?'_

_Damon smiled. 'I guess… As long as you guide me.'_

_'As long as you need me,' Katherine winked, although he couldn't see it. 'In a few weeks you don't need any guidance anymore.'_

_Damon smiled. They walked towards the house. 'There's a large fence around the meadow,' Katherine whispered. 'But it isn't that high.'_

_'Sounds tempting,' Damon said laughingly. _

_'Come,' Katherine said and they ran towards the house, at human speed. _

_She carried him over the fence. 'I see a beautiful white horse,' Katherine said. In the light of the moon he saw the joy in her eyes. 'That will be ours.'_

_She lured him. Damon watched her. 'I'll open the fence,' he said. 'Do you saddle him?'_

_'We don't need a saddle,' Katherine said. 'Trust me – you'll be completely safe.'_

_Damon smiled. _

_'And I'll open the gate,' Katherine said. 'I'm a bit faster than you, remember?'_

_'Sure,' Damon said._

_In a few moments, she was back. 'You go first,' she said. Damon had rode a lot when he was a little boy, so he mounted the hoarse quite smoothly. Katherine sat in front of him. 'Hold me tight,' she said._

_He wrapped his arm around her middle and the horse left. Slow at first, but when they left the gate, they went faster. _

_Damon laughed. He couldn't help himself. 'This is amazing!' he screamed. _

_'I know!' Katherine yelled back. They both laughed. _

Damon remembered how the laid down after a while. The stared to the stairs, he and Katherine, and she told him about the myth about Diana and Orion. He smirked. Nowadays it sounded like a bad romantic movie, he thought.

'What are you thinking about?' Katherine asked.

'Never mind,' Damon said.

His phone rang. He saw it was Elena and he hesitated. Did he want to speak to here? Would he give her another chance?

He thought about the last months and decided.

'Elena,' he said, after he had pushed the green button.

'Damon!' she yelled. 'Damon, please! I need you to listen!'

'Elena, calm down,' he said.

Then he heard her cries. She didn't sound sad, she sounded terrified. He realised she wasn't crying about him, about _them. _This was about something else.

'Elena, what's wrong?' he asked, growing more worried every second.

'It's Bonnie,' Elena managed to say. She sniffed.'She's dead.'

* * *

**So... Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

'Kat, I'll be back soon,' Damon promised her. 'This is an emergency.'  
'I understood that,' Katherine said a bit grumpy. 'Can't I come with you?'  
'I don't think that's a good idea,' Damon said. 'Klaus' there.'

'What?' Katherine spat. 'Klaus? As in the original hybrid Klaus? Why?'

'Bonnie was nearby Chicago, with a family member or so. Klaus found out that she was dead. Look, Katherine, I don't understand what has happened too. But if Bonnie's dead, that's a big problem. And besides that, we've lost enough people. It will be a terrible lost to lose her too.'

'I understand,' Katherine said softly.

'And besides,' Damon continued. 'When Klaus finds out you're still human, he will use your blood to make new hybrids.'

'Damon, go,' Katherine said. 'I guess I'll see you around after this mess is cleaned up?'

'I guess,' Damon said, smiling sadly. He bowed towards her and placed a gently kiss upon her hair. 'See you soon, little cat.'

'I hope so,' Katherine said, before Damon left her house. She sighed and sat back, her head in her hands, thinking about Damon and Elena.

'Elena,' Damon said, while walking into the living room.

'Damon,' she said. She had been crying; her eyes were all red and puffy.

He spread his arms and she ran towards him. He pulled her in a hug and stroke her hair. They were not the only one; Klaus was trying to comfort Caroline and Stefan and Jeremy stood in corner. Things weren't going well between Tyler and Caroline, but it surprised Damon he wasn't here.

Damon stepped out of Elena's embrace. 'I don't understand,' he said. 'When did this happen?'

'Long story,' Klaus said. 'But I guess little Gilbert knows everything can tell you.'

Jeremy sighed.

Damon looked at him.

'Bonnie died while she brought me back to life,' Jeremy said.

'That's mouths ago!' Damon gasped.

'Let him continue,' Klaus said.

'Of course I could speak to her ghost. She asked me to keep it quiet. She wanted me to tell you she was with her family.'

They were silent. Damon could hear the drops falling in the sink.

'God,' he said eventually.

'During a really _strange _spell, performed by the witches, everybody was able to see ghosts for a few seconds. And strangely enough, Bonnie was there,' Klaus said. 'The witches found out what had happened at her and I immediately drove her, so I could talk to Jeremy.'

'God,' Damon said again. 'So Bonnie is… _dead_? I can't believe it.'

Elena wanted to hug Damon, but she knew he was still angry with her. In fact, she was angry with him too! He hadn't listen to her, no, he had run into Katherine, her doppelganger! At least he could've listened to her, she thought angrily. But still, she was very vulnerable now and she needn't him.

'So what are we going to do?' Damon asked. 'Is there no way to bring her back?'

'There should be,' Jeremy said. 'She brought me back.'

'Yeah, well, so all we have to do is to find a suicidal witch,' Damon said sarcastically. 'That can't be hard to do, right?'

'Is she here?' Caroline asked.

Jeremy was silent for a few seconds and then shook his head. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'I guess we can't do anything right now,' Klaus said. 'Then I'm going to call my brother. Excuse me.'

He squeezed Caroline's hand before he left the room.

'Elena, can I talk to you?' Damon asked.

'Sure,' she said.

They walked outside. Elena always loved the Salvatore house. The garden was beautiful too.

'How are you doing?' Damon asked.

'I'm fine, thanks,' Elena replied. She didn't want him to pity her.

'Really?' Damon said. He touched her shoulder hesitantly. 'Don't lie to me.'

Elena sniffed. 'I feel like crap,' she admitted. 'I just can't believe Bonnie's dead… for months!'

'I know,' Damon said. 'I know, Elena. Come here.'

He hugged her and she started to cry against his shoulder.

Damon wanted to say that everything was going to be okay. Because it wasn't. Bonnie was dead and no one could change that. So he tried to comfort her.

Things had changed between them. It was a bit awkward to hold her like that. Hugging her felt different from hugging Katherine. He was wondering: why did he love her?

Because she reminded him of Katherine – of a better version of her? A human, sweet version of Katherine? But now, Katherine _was _human. She was sweet and caring and she was still the girl he loved for about 150 years.

'Do you think things are going to be okay between us?' she asked him.

'Maybe,' Damon said. He caressed her back.

'I didn't cheat on you, Damon, I really didn't,' Elena said. 'Stefan kissed me and I was just surprised. Damon, I swear.'

He closed his eyes. 'I don't know what to say, Elena,' he said. 'I don't know if I believe you, but I guess…' He sighed. 'It doesn't matter right now.'

'It does,' Elena said.

There was an awkward silence. 'You're still with Katherine, aren't you? Are you guys living together?'

'I don't know Elena,' Damon said.

'How can you do that? After everything she has done to you?' Elena asked angrily.

Somehow Damon wanted to defend Katherine. 'Everyone makes mistakes,' he said calmly.

'And now you're defending here?' Elena said, tears of anger streaming down her face.

'Look, Elena. All I'm saying is that I'm not judging anyone. Katherine has made a lot of mistakes and so did I.'

'Because she treated you like crap!' Elena said. 'She has changed you and it took you more than a hundred years to become your old self again! And now she going to change you again!'

'Elena, I don't want to fight with you,' Damon said. 'I love you, I do. But I love Katherine too.'

He knew it was the truth.

Elena turned away from him. 'Who do you love the most?' she asked, trying not to show how much he had hurt her.

Damon didn't answer. 'I don't know, Elena. But I've loved Katherine, since, forever. And now I love you too but I don't know… I don't know who I want to be with.'

'Then sort it out!' Elena spat.

'I will,' Damon promised.

'Damon?' Katherine asked when she heard a knock. She walked towards the door and opened slowly.

Damon was on the other side, waiting for her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About her and Elena. But mostly, he thought about her.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw him. 'There you are, I've missed you.'

'Yeah,' Damon said. 'I've missed you too.'

Katherine smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Damon crashed his lips into hers.

* * *

**Your reviews make me day! So please, let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything**

* * *

'Damon?' Katherine asked.

'I'm here,' he said smiling.

'Are you going to stay?' she asked.

It was _the _question. But Damon suddenly realised he knew his answer.

'As long as you want me to,' he said.

In the dark he saw Katherine's expression. He had never seen her so happy! She reached out for him, touched his hair and let her hand went down towards his face. 'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too,' Damon said.

And he realised it was true.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Katherine was busy making breakfast and Damon watched her, smiling. 'Who's that?' Katherine asked.

'I don't know,' Damon said. He walked towards the door.

'Klaus,' he said when he opened it. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nice to see you too, Damon,' he said. 'May I come in?'

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Damon answered. 'How did you find us?'

'Us?' Klaus asked. He narrowed his eyes. 'I expected you to be alone in here.'

Damon bit his lips. He had thought that Klaus knew he was here with Katherine.

Klaus tried to come in. 'So you're living with a human here,' he said.

'Damon, who's there?' Katherine yelled.

O god. Damon saw how Klaus' face changed. 'Katherina is here?' he asked angrily.

'Well, yeah, long story,' Damon said. 'Could you please leave?'

Klaus shook his head. 'O god. That explains why Elena was so grumpy,' he said. 'You dumped her for her doppelgänger.'

'Go away,' Damon said grumpily.

'You don't have to be rude,' Klaus said. 'I'm not here for you new – or old – girlfriend. I'm here for you.'

'Why?' Damon asked surprised.

'Damon?' Katherine asked. She walked towards him, wearing… well, not much.

'Katherine,' Klaus said, his eyes twinkling. 'Nice to see you again.'

She gasped and wanted to flee. 'Calm, my dear. As long as you're human, I don't intend to kill you,' he said. 'Besides that, I'm here for your boyfriend, not for you.'

Damon turned around and saw her asking gaze. He nodded. 'It's okay, Kath.'

She nodded and slowly walked back.

'Isn't she going to ask me in?' Klaus asked.

'No,' Damon said. 'First tell me why you're here.'

'Well… I need a babysitter, Damon. And you got the job. Congratulations.'

Klaus had to laugh at Damons gaze. 'What?' Damon said. 'But… Haley is only… Like 4 months pregnant?'

'Yes. But because the baby is half hybrid, it grows faster. She's about to give birth. Between now and a month or so.'

'And you still came here?' Damon asked. 'And… wait, what? You want me to take care of Hailey?'

'Yes I do,' Klaus said smiling.

'Shouldn't you be with her?' Damon asked.

'I'm going to take care of Bonnie. I happen to know some witches who might be able to safe her.'

Damon frowned. ' If you're here to flirt with Caroline, you can say that. She and Tyler broke up months ago.'

Klaus just laughed. 'You see right through me, mate,' he said. 'But let's go to business. I expect you to take care of Hailey until I'm back. Here.' He pushed Damon a neverlost in his hands. 'It's a 14 hour drive.'

'You can't be serious about this,' Damon said. 'I'm not going to babysit the woman you have impregnated.'

'Please Damon, let's not make a problem out of this,' Klaus said. 'I need someone to look after Hailey and you're one of the strongest and most reliable vampires I know. Besides, if you help me, you're sure I won't hurt Katherine.'

'Don't dare to threaten her,' Damon growled.

'I'm just offering this; as long as you help me, she'll be safe. And so are your brother and everyone you care about.'

Damon heard the threat in his voice.

'So…' he said.

'So you're going to New Orleans right now. A few witches are taking care of Hailey right now, but I don't trust them. But no worries, they won't hurt you. I think it's time for you to leave.'

He smiled. 'And take your doppelganger with you.'

'Wait, where's Elijah?' Damon asked. 'Can't he take care of her?'

'Elijah is on his way to Mystic Falls,' Klaus said. 'Well, goodbye Damon. Have a safe trip.' He winked and walked away.

Damon watched in surprise. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

'I don't know if he'll ever really forgive me,' Elena said.

'I'm afraid he won't. I mean… I guess he's back with Katherine and so. I've just been a replacement.'

'That's not true!' Stefan said. 'Elena, I know how much my brother loves you.'

'And you still kissed me,' Elena said, crying. 'O god.' She held her hand against her forehand en tried to calm down.

'Hello,' Klaus said, walking in. 'Am I interrupting?'

'No,' Elena said fast. 'You're not.'

'Where's Caroline?' Klaus asked.

'She's home. She wanted to see her mom,' Stefan answered.

'Well, great,' Klaus said, sounding a little disappointed.

'I'm going after her. I need to speak to her.'

When he walked out of the room, Stefan started to speak again. 'I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't want to ruin your relationship, I just… I'd miss you, alright? The last months I've been locked up and all I could do was thinking about you!'

Elena swept her tears away. She looked so devastated. Stefan had never felt so guilty in his entire life. He walked towards her and hugged her. 'Listen to me, Elena, everything is going to be okay,' he said to her. 'I know my brother, he'll forgive you. Eventually.'

He stroke her hair as she started sobbing again. 'Everything's going to be okay,' he whispered into her ear, trying to ignore the impulse to kiss her again.

'Hello everyone,' someone said. They both thought Klaus was back and Stefan looked up a little irritated.

Elijah stepped into the room. 'Everything's okay?' he asked. He saw the tears on Elena's face.

'Sorry for you lost,' he said to her.

'Thank you,' she said.

They sat down on the couch. 'Well,' Elijah asked. 'What did I miss?'

* * *

Damon was having fun. He had never had a road trip with Katherine, but they had fun. She had turned the radio on and sang along with the music. He liked watching her. She was now singing Blurred Lines and he loved how she moved in her chair, screaming along with the music and hanging her head out of the open window.

'Sing along with me!' she yelled at him.

Damon had to smile.

'I know you want, I know you want it, but you're a good girl!' he sang, winking at her. She smiled and for a while they were just laughing at each other. She looked so different as a human… so much sweeter. Her hair was flying behind her because of the open window, her cheeks turned red and she looked so happy.

'Tried to domesticate ya, but you're an animal, baby it's in your nature!' he sang along, taking her hand. She smiled, bowed towards her and kissed her.

'I've to watch the traffic!' he protested, but he still kissed her back. She sat back in the seat, laughing. The next number was an oldie. 'Elvis!' Katherine said. 'I loved the fifties. And sixties.'

'You did?' Damon asked surprised.

'Yes. Everybody was so open-minded, everybody believed in peace and being free. Every night was like the last night of our lives. It was a decade full of hope.' She smiled.

'I loved the sixties to,' Damon said. 'I had my emotions turned on and spent a few beautiful summers with a nice girl.'

'Ooh?' Katherine asked, trying to sound interesting, but he heard the jealous tone in her voice.

'Yeah,' Damon said. 'But I left after a few years.'

'Why?' Katherine asked.

He shrugged. He didn't want to tell her about him being dedicated to her, him turning his switch off and killing hundreds of people. He simply couldn't. It was a closed chapter; he would never turn his switch of again.

They listened to the song – Hound dog – in silence. The next song began. Katherine laid her head against the chair and looked outside. He heard her sing along with the lyrics of the Taylor Swift song.

'Baby can't you see, you belong with me.'

He smiled.

Maybe, after all, he did belong to her.

* * *

Elena was sitting alone. She didn't want to be around Stefan, not anymore.

She was in her room, watching her diaries, biting on her pen, but not writing anything. She couldn't find any words and irritated she threw her book against the wall.

'Elena?' she heard Elijah asked. 'May I come in?'

She shrugged. 'Sure.'

He walked inside her room. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

She looked at him.

'Of course you're not,' he said. 'I heard about your break-up with Damon, Elena. I'm sorry.'

'It's not a break-up,' she almost yelled. She sighed. 'It was all a misunderstanding.'

'I know,' Elijah said. 'Stefan told me.'

He smiled. 'Everything is going to be okay,' he said, just like Stefan had.

She tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a sniff.

He took her hand. 'Trust me, Elena. When you're as old as me, you know what true love is,' he said. Elena didn't say anything. She looked down, at their entangled hands and up again, at Elijah.

* * *

**What do you think? Are Elena and Elijah a new couple, or will Damon have some more troubles with his choice? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

'Klaus,' Caroline said surprise, when she opened the door.

'Caroline,' he said in return, smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

'Sure,' she said, still smiling. She didn't know why, Bonnie had just died – well, she had just heard about it – but here she was, smiling like an idiot.

Klaus tried to step inside, but he couldn't. They both were surprised. Then Caroline laughed. 'Of course,' she said. 'My mother never asked you in, so… you can't. She's not here. We can go outside?'

'I don't want to bother you,' Klaus said. 'So if I…'

'No, you're not bothering me!' Caroline said. 'Give me a sec, I'm just looking for my keys.'

Klaus smiled when he watched her walking back inside. Maybe they had a change of being together.

* * *

Katherine and Damon couldn't stop kissing. They had stopped and now Katherine had climbed on top of him and didn't stop kissing him. Damon wasn't complaining.

'I thought you were hungry,' he whispered against her lips.

'I am,' she said seductively.

He laughed and kissed her again. 'Let's go find a hotel,' Katherine proposed.

'That's a good idea, but first I want you to eat something,' he said to her. 'You didn't eat your breakfast.'

'Are you going to punish me?' Katherine asked.

'Maybe,' Damon said. 'But first… you have to eat something. She didn't want to let go of him and he didn't want her to, so he stepped outside with her wrapped around his middle. They both laughed.

'I'm going to find the bathroom,' Katherine asked. Damon watched her walk away. He needed some gas, he thought. And some food for her.

He paid for his gas and then found some croissants and donuts for her. He also bought some chips and a few bottles of water. Katherine hugged him from behind when he was paying.

He smiled.

'I got us some food,' he said.

'I thought it was for me only,' Katherine pouted. 'I'm not going to share.'

'We'll see,' Damon said.

Katherine smiled and buried her face in his back.

'Thanks,' Damon said when the cashier gave him his back.

'I have some donuts and croissants,' Damon said. He and Katherine leaned at his car.

'Strawberry donuts,' Katherine said. She looked at him.

'There were also some blueberry donuts, but I know you don't like blueberries, so…' Damon laughed.

'You remember that?' Katherine asked surprised.

'Of course I do,' Damon said. 'I remember every moment we share.'

Katherine looked at him. I wish he didn't remember anything, she thought. I wish he didn't remember how cruel I've been.

* * *

'So… how has college been?' Klaus asked.

'Great,' Caroline said casual. 'Really interesting. And there are a lot of cute guys.'

She watched Klaus' reaction out of the corner of her eye. She saw the jealous look on his face and something inside her jumped.

She knew he liked her, but she wasn't sure if he didn't change his mind. Apparently, he hadn't . She knew that wasn't supposed to make her so happy.

'So… how have you been doing?' she asked. 'How's Hailey doing?'

Klaus sighed. 'I'm really worried about her,' he said. 'She's about to give birth.'

'She's only… 4 or 5 months pregnant,' Caroline said.

'Yes, but the baby has grown really fast. She seems to be okay, but I just… I hope everything will be okay.'

'Why aren't you with her?' Caroline asked.

'I wanted to tell you the news about Bonnie,' Klaus said. 'Personal. Besides, the witches wanted me to bring a vampire back to New Orleans. Elijah and I are busy all the time – you know, with their business, and they didn't want to babysit Hailey, so…'

'Who is her new babysitter?' Caroline asked laughing.

'Damon,' Klaus said.

Caroline stood still. 'What?' she exclaimed. 'Are you out of your mind? Damon?!'

'He's already on his way,' Klaus said.

'You can't be serious,' Caroline said. Klaus had to smile. It was the same thing Damon had said.

'Well, I'm,' he said. 'But I wanted to ask you something.'

They still stood there. Above them was a large tree. It was not just a tree, actually. It was the tree were Caroline had received her first kiss, when she was seven years old. The memory made her smile.

'What?' Caroline asked.

Klaus didn't thought it would be so difficult. So he asked something else.

'How are you and Tyler doing?' he asked.

'We broke up,' Caroline responded.

'Really?' Klaus asked. She didn't look very sad, he thought.

'Yeah,' Caroline said. 'A few months ago, actually. He… I guess I had changed to much. We just… we didn't fit together anymore.'

'Come with me to New Orleans,' he said. 'I know you didn't want to at the first place, but…' He wanted to tell her about the universities there, about how he wanted her to be there and see his baby, about how he hoped they could be together, if she wanted, of course… But she interrupted him and he couldn't say one of those things.

'Yes,' Caroline said.

Klaus was astonished. He watched her face, watching for some clues that could tell him she was joking. But she smiled at him, watching him just like he was watching her.

'Are you serious?' he asked.

'I am,' she said.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, then Klaus started to smile. Caroline had never seen him so happy and his happiness made her even more happy.

Klaus walked towards her and cupped her face. They looked in each other's eyes. Caroline laid her hands on his back and pulled him closer.

He still watched her as he bowed closer. She closed her eyes.

Klaus' kiss made her feel things she'd never felt before. She kissed him back, passionately.

They both couldn't believe this was actually happening. But it was. Others who walked by watched them; two people, kissing each other under a tree, looking really happy. It wasn't just a kiss. It was promise for their future. Together.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

'Hailey,' Damon said when he saw her. She looked up.

'Damon,' she said surprised. Then her eyes narrowed with suspicion. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hello, Hailey,' Katherine said. She smiled at Damon and he grabbed her hand.

'Elena?' Hailey said.

'No, I'm Katherine,' Katherine said.

'Were here because Klaus asked us,' Damon said. He watched her closely. She looked really good, actually. She shone, really, even though her baby bump.

'You're looking good,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' Hailey said. 'You can go guys. I'm sorry you came for nothing, but I don't need a babysitter.'

'Klaus asked as to,' Damon said. 'And if Klaus wants me to do something, I'll do that. He practically threatened me.'

Hailey looked at him expressionless. 'And why is she' she nodded to Katherine 'here?'

'Katherine is here to company us,' Damon said.

'That jerk,' Hailey said. She tried to stand up, but she was slow. Damon sped towards her and helped her.

'Thanks,' she said.

'So,' Katherine said, sounding a bit nervous. 'Have you already everything for the baby?'

'Yes,' Hailey said grumpy. 'The witches bought me everything and they have a terrible taste.'

'Why don't we go shop?' Katherine proposed.

'Oh no. Klaus doesn't want me to leave the building,' Hailey said. 'He's really caring… about the baby, of course.'

'So what? He's not here, right?' Katherine said.

'Kat, that's not a good idea. Nothing worse than an angry Klaus,' Damon said. 'But Katherine, you can shop for the baby. At least you'll have some nice clothes.'

Hailey shrugged. 'That's okay.'

'You're sure?' Katherine asked.

'Yeah,' Hailey said. 'Go.'

'Not now,' Damon said. 'You should rest first; you must be dead tired.'

'No, not at all!' Katherine said. 'Come on, Damon…'

'It's late,' Damon said. 'Hailey, aren't you supposed to rest a lot? Because of the baby?'

'Yeah, probably,' she said.

'Then let's go,' Damon said. 'Where do you sleep?'

They walked to her bedroom. Hailey walked very slowly, a hand on her big belly. Katherine grabbed Damon's hand.

'Here,' Hailey said, gesturing to a door. 'You can sleep in the guest room.'

'Thanks,' Katherine said. 'I'd love to take a shower.'

'Then go,' Damon said laughing.

'You don't mind?' she asked.

'No, not at all.'

Katherine disappeared in the room and Damon turned to Hailey. He took her hand so he could support her. Slowly they walked into her bedroom. He helped her sit down on her bed and watched her while she put a hand on her baby bump.

'How long have you been staying in this house?' he asked.

'Two months or so,' Hailey said. 'It's kinda boring, actually. I'm alone, all the time. Klaus and Elijah are always doing business. But sometimes they talk to me or bring me films and books and so.'

'And how are you doing?' Damon asked.

'Great,' Hailey said.

Damon raised one brow. 'Really?'

'Yeah. I mean, it's really strange. Sometimes I feel really ill, but most of the time I feel good. The baby is a wild one, you know. He's kicking all the time.' She laughed.

'It's a boy?' Damon said.

'O, I don't know. Klaus doesn't want me to go to do a scan, because he's afraid you can see it's not a normal baby.'

'It must be really hard,' Damon said.

Hailey shrugged. 'It's really strange. Having a baby inside of me. Klaus' baby. But it's also my child.'

'Where are the witches?' Damon asked.

'Normally they are somewhere around, but today the went to the town. They had some business or so. They don't tell me anything.'

Damon sighed. His gaze wandered across the room; there were no paintings or photo's on the wall, there were just some furniture.

'I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone,' he said. 'Are you going to be okay.'

'Sure,' Hailey said. 'I'm always alone. I'm fine.'

'When something's wrong, just scream,' Damon said. 'I'll hear you.'

'Okay,' Hailey said.

He looked down on her. She looked a little lonely. Poor girl. He wanted to show her some affection, but he didn't know how to. So he just sat down next to her. 'If you need anything, I'll help you,' he said. 'And Katherine and I will accompany you. You won't be alone again.'

She looked at him and bit her lip. Her eyes weren't dry anymore.

'Thanks, Damon,' she said.

'You're welcome,' he answered.

She bowed towards him for a hug. He wasn't feeling comfortable, but he patted her back. Her big belly was in between them.

'Sleep well,' Damon said while he stood up.

'Wait,' Hailey said. 'I wanted to ask you; is Katherine Elena's doppelganger?'

Damon smiled. 'Klaus told you the story?'

'No,' Hailey said.

'I'll tell you,' he winked. 'Tomorrow.'

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked towards the boarding house. It was a bit awkward between them.

'So… when will we leave?' Caroline asked him.

'As soon as possible,' Klaus said. 'But I do have some unfinished business. I wanted to tell you this, Caroline. There might be a way to bring Bonnie back.'

Caroline gave him a confused look. She tried to hide her sadness. Thinking about Bonnie made her sad; the pain was still fresh and she was a bit in denial.

'Explain,' she demanded.

Heard her mother had another child. You know, after she left Bonnie and her dad.'

Caroline took a few seconds to process this. 'So Bonnie had a sister?'

'Half-sister or brother,' Klaus said. 'And I'm looking for her or him.'

'Why?' Caroline asked.

'Because the witches asked me. It's a pretty weird story.'

'Tell me,' Caroline said, pleading with her big blue eyes. Klaus smiled.

'The witches assume that Bonnie is a sort of incarnation of her ancestor Emily. So when they have Bonnie back, they will be able to contact Emily. And Emily was a very strong witch.'

'Wow,' Caroline said. She couldn't believe it. 'So… there going to bring Bonnie back.'

'That's the idea, yes,' Klaus said.

'But that's _amazing_!' Caroline screamed. 'O my god Klaus!'

'I know,' Klaus said. 'But before they can bring her back, we've to find her half-brother or sister and convince him or her to go to New Orleans.'

Caroline jumped against Klaus and hugged him.

'God, Klaus…' Caroline whispered. 'We can bring Bonnie back!'

* * *

'Damon! Damon!' Katherine screamed.

'What?!' he yelled, a bit annoyed. He was having a nice dream.

'Watch out!' she yelled.

He opened his eyes and saw a small figure, with big dark curls. Her eyes shone in the dark in a green colour.

'Damon!' Katherine yelled again.

The witch raised her hand and the a moment later Damon laid on the ground, head in his hands, legs curled up. The only thing he could think about was the exploding, terrible pain in his head. Not the wooden stake the witch held in her pretty, manicured hand.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

He saw the dagger, he did. But he couldn't move. His head was exploding with pain.

'Stop it,' Katherine yelled. 'Please! He's a good one!'

Damon tried to roll over, to escape from the wood. He didn't succeed. So, this is the end, he thought.

'Stop it!' Hailey yelled. 'He's here with me.'

She walked into the room, a hand on her belly. The witch's hand fell down. When she did so, the pain disappeared and Damon was finally able to move himself. 'What?' she asked. 'You didn't have permission to bring anyone in.'

'He's here to take care of me,' Hailey said.

The witch raised her brows. Damon stood up, slowly. The witch turned her head and lifted her hand, but Damon raised his. 'I'm not going to try to attack you,' he said.

The witch looked a bit surprised, then turned her head to look at Damon. She had to smile. Damon realised he only wore his underwear and turned away from her to search for his clothes.

'He's here with me,' Hailey repeated.

'And she's?' the witch said, looking at Katherine.

'I'm here with him,' she said, raising her chin to look confident.

'They're here to keep me company,' Hailey said, looking quite intimidating. 'Klaus sent them.'

The witch shrugged. 'I'll have to inform the other witches about this.'

'Do what you have to do,' Hailey said. 'But leave them alone.'

The witch walked without saying towards the door. Before she left she looked over her shoulder at Damon.

'You're okay?' Katherine and Hailey asked simultaneously. Damon sat on the bed and Katherine pressed her belly against his back. She caressed his shoulder. 'You're okay?' she asked.

'Katherine, I'm fine,' Damon said, trying not to sound angry. He wasn't angry with her, but with himself.

She kissed his head.

'God, Damon, I'm sorry,' Hailey said. 'Jasmen is a bitch.'

'It's okay,' Damon said. 'She just surprised me, really. I'm fine.' He smiled and watched the clock.

'Hailey, it's two o'clock. You should go back to bed. I'll bring you.'

He stood up and took her hand. 'Come, let's go.'

* * *

'So, were going to find Bonnie's sister of brother?' Caroline asked.

'Now hope that he or she is more enthusiastic about us then Stefan and Elena were,' Klaus said, pressing a kiss on Caroline's head. She smiled. 'Watch the road, _love_,' she said. 'And come on, they were not that angry.'

'Elena threw three cups and one plate towards my head,' Klaus remember her, with a small smile.

'And Stefan turned orange.'

'I thought it was purple,' Caroline said.

They laughed.

'Willmore Creek, we're there,' Klaus said. 'It's about time to bring Bonnie back!'

* * *

'O god,' Elena screamed against her phone. 'Not again!'

She had tried to call Damon about a hundred times since this morning. Probably more.

'He'll come around,' Elijah said. He sat down at the couch.

'How do you know?' Elena yelled at him. She let her phone fall and covered her face with her hands.

'I told you,' Elijah said calmly. 'When you're as old as me, you recognize true love.'

'You loved Katherine, once,' Elena said.

'I did,' Elijah said, wondering where she was up.

'Do you still love her?' Elena asked.

Elijah put his cup on the table and looked up to see Elena. 'I don't know If I still love her,' he said. 'I thought I did, but I'm starting to hesitate.'

'I thought you could recognize true love?' Elena said, only half joking.

Elijah looked thoughtful. 'I do,' he eventually said. 'But when you love someone it's hard to let that person go, even if it's not the one.' He smiled at Elena.

'Why are you asking me this?'

Elena wanted to answer, but her phone rang. Her face lighted up and she grabbed the phone. 'Finally,' she said.

But it wasn't Damon. 'It's Stefan,' she said. 'God.' She stared a few seconds at the display before she threw the phone across the room.

'Where the hell is Damon?' she screamed, tears in her eyes.

'You don't know?' Elijah asked.

'You do?' Elena asked. 'Where is he?'

She wanted the answer, but was also afraid for the answer.

'He's babysitting Hailey in New Orleans,' Elijah said.

Elena stared at him for a few seconds. 'I've to go after him,' she said. She stood up.

'I'm leaving,' she said.

'Elena, Katherina is with him,' Elijah said. 'I don't know if…'

'That's another reason to go after them. I need to talk to him!' Elena exclaimed. 'And you can show me where they are.'

* * *

A beautiful girl, with long, almost black curls and a dark skin colour sat in the garden. She threw a ball away and a big, white dog ran after it.

'It's that her?' Caroline asked.

'Probably,' Klaus answered.

'What are we going to say to her?' Caroline asked.

'Well… I didn't thought about that,' Klaus confessed. 'I was focused on finding her. But I assume we'll tell her the truth.'

'Does she know she has a sister?' Caroline whispered.

'Where about to find out,' Klaus said. 'Come.'

The approached the girl.

'Hello,' Klaus said.

The girl looked up. 'Hey,' she said. 'What are you doing here? This is private property.'

'I know,' Klaus said. 'But were here for you.'

'Why?' the girl asked.

'It's a long story,' Klaus said. 'What's your name, love?'

'Céline,' she answered.

'I'm Klaus, and this is Caroline. Where here to talk about your sister.'

'Why don't you come with me?' Katherine asked.

'Because someone has to look after Hailey,' Damon said. 'And because you have an impeccable taste.'

'Better than yours?' Katherine asked.

'I didn't say that,' Damon winked. He kissed her. 'Have fun, darling. And make Hailey happy.'

'I hope it's a girl,' Katherine said.

'Buy whatever you want,' Damon said. 'I'll pay.'

'The most beautiful words in the world,' Katherine smiled.

'So, they need me to bring my sister back?' Céline asked.

'Yes,' Klaus said.

'What do I tell my parents?' Céline asked .

'Well, assuming they aren't witches, we can compel them to give you permission.'

'No, they aren't witches, but they know I'm,' Céline told them. 'They never told me I had a sister. I've always wanted a sister.' She smiled .

'I'll compel her parents. Caroline, please stay with her,' Klaus said. He winked at her and walked away. Caroline watched and then turned to Céline.

'So… have you ever been to New Orleans?' she asked.

'No,' Céline said. 'You?'

'No,' Caroline said. She felt a little awkward, but tried to smile. She knew witches didn't like vampires and she didn't want Céline to hate her.

'How's it to be a vampire?' Céline asked.

Caroline was surprised with that question. 'Well, it's okay,' she said. 'I mean, I guess it's better than being dead.'

'How long have you been a vampire?'

'I don't know,' Caroline said, a little confused. 'A year and a half or so? Not so long.'

Céline sighed and played with her curls. 'Does my sister look like me?' she asked.

'O yes, a lot,' Caroline smiled. 'I've known Bonnie since kindergarten. She's one of my best friends.'

Klaus came back. 'It's time to leave,' he said.

* * *

Elena and Elijah were on the road. He had turned the radio on. At first everything okay, until Adele's someone like you started playing. Elena shivered.

'I'll seek something else,' Elijah said.

'No, it's okay,' Elena said.

But she pushed the accelerator harder. She was in a hurry. The only thing she could think about was Damon. And Damon and Katherine. She knew he loved Katherine, but he told her he didn't love her anymore. Was that a lie? Or did he like Katherine because she was human again?

'Elena, we're going to fast,' Elijah said.

'So what,' she said grumpy. She sighed. 'I'm sorry, Elijah. I shouldn't abreact my emotions on you.'

'It's okay,' Elijah said. 'Let's make sure we're as soon as possible in New Orleans.'

In a car, a few hours behind them, were Céline, Caroline and Klaus.

* * *

It was a new morning, again. Katherine had bought lovely clothes – most of them were pink, so Damon hoped Haileys child would be a girl.

He and Katherine were sitting at the breakfast table. 'Aren't you thirsty?' Katherine asked.

'I've brought some bloodbags with me,' Damon said. 'Enough for another week.' He smiled at her.

'Are you enjoying your breakfast?'

'God yes,' Katherine exclaimed. 'Damon, you're the best cook ever.' She expected some cocky response, but instead he told something about his past, in a soft, thoughtful voice.

'As a child, a used to help my mom and her slaves in the kitchen,' Damon told her. 'My dad thought it was stupid and female, but I always liked it.'

There was a comfortable silence after that. Katherine leaned against him.

'You know,' Damon said after a few minutes. 'You're able to have children, right?'

'I do,' Katherine said.

'Didn't you want a family?' Damon asked.

'I do,' Katherine said again. 'But I haven't been thinking about that yet.'

'You should,' Damon said, caressing her shoulder.

Damon heard Hailey walking through the house, but he didn't want to help her yet. He kissed Katherine and she cupped his face with one hand. He bow towards her and she pressed herself against him. Her hands wandered across his back. 'I love you,' she whispered.

'I didn't want to interrupt,' Elijah said.

Katherine and Damon looked up, shocked.

Elena stood beside Elijah. Tears in her eyes. Damon felt a sting of guilt. She turned around and ran away.

'God,' Damon said. He looked at Katherine. 'I need to talk to her,' he said. He broke away from her embrace and followed the vampire doppelganger.

'Elena,' he yelled after her. He was much older than she, so he could catch up on her. He grabbed her arm and made her turn around. 'Elena,' he said again. 'Elena, listen to me.'

She was crying.

'God, I didn't mean to hurt you,' Damon said. 'I…'

'You made your choice,' Elena sniffed. 'I understand. Now leave me alone.' She tried to tear loose from his hold, but he was to strong.

'No,' Damon said. 'Elena, I love you.'

'Then why you chose her?' she screamed.

'It's just. I've I had met you first Elena, I would've been you, I guess. But I've been in love with her for so long…'

'Are you quoting me?' Elena yelled. 'What's next? It's always going to be Katherine? I told you I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long, but…'

'I'm not mad at you for letting me wait,' Damon said. 'Elena, please calm down.'

'No!' she yelled. 'Please Damon, leave me alone.'

As a response he hugged her. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. He couldn't believe this was really happening. The woman who had rejected him over a hundred times was now crying in his arms because he chose her doppelganger who had also rejected him. It was crazy. She cried in his embrace and finally she calmed down. She hiccupped a few times and Damon patted her back.

'Everything is going to be okay,' he said. 'Everything…'

* * *

Katherine was a bit jealous. Well, to be honest, she was _really _jealous. She knew that Damon had chosen Elena over her if she didn't become a vampire. She tried not to show her feelings and looked at Elijah.

'Katherina,' he said. 'It has been I while.'

'Yes, it has,' she answered. She put a lock behind her ear and tried not to make eye contact.

'You look good,' he said.

'I feel good,' she said smiling. It was a bit awkward, this conversation. Well, more than a little bit awkward.

'The human look suits you,' Elijah said.

'You've seen me human before,' Katherine said. 'But I have to admit, I don't know if it's a good thing to be human again.'

Why did she say that? She didn't know herself, but she wanted to know what Elijah had to say.

'Being a vampire wasn't your thing,' Elijah said. 'I'm glad you're human again.'

'Well, I'm not,' she spat. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, but in a second Elijah stood in front of her. It scared her and she jumped away, her heart beating fast in her chest. A few seconds he watched the girl he had loved ages ago. 'Why?' he asked.

Tears came in her eyes. 'It's just, Damon isn't human,' she said. 'I'm afraid to lose him to Elena. I mean, for ever has no meaning when I'm human.'

'You can become a vampire again,' Elijah said.

'I want children,' Katherine said. 'I've been a vampire for 5 centuries. I want a human life. But I want a human life with Damon, and I can't get that.' She sniffed. 'I don't know what to do.'

* * *

Damon still held Elena in his arms when he heard a loud scream. Someone was yelling his name.

He turned his head towards the scream.

'Damon!' he heard again.

It was from far away and he was certain it was Hailey.

Hailey.

God.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

'Elena, I need to go. It's an emergency!' he said and without waiting for her response he sped away. 'Damon!' he heard again.

Why was no one else looking for her?

He sped towards her room and found her lying on the floor, on hand on her belly. He knelt beside her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I believe the baby is coming!' Hailey screamed. 'God Damon, it hurts so bad!'

After a few minutes it was clear this was not normal. Hailey's pains were coming right after each other, but she was not about to give birth.

'Her body responds to the strange baby,' Elijah said. 'We need a doctor.'

'This is not a normal delivery,' Katherine spat. 'No one can help her.'

'We need to give her some space,' Damon said.

'Stay here,' Hailey said. 'I don't want to be alone.'

So they stayed with her. For a few hours they sat behind her bed.

'How long this is going to take?' Elena asked.

'I've to check how much opening she has,' Katherine said.

'Elijah and I'll leave the room,' Damon said. 'Go ahead.'

When we were outside, we heard footsteps. 'Witches?' Elijah asked.

'I don't know,' Damon responded.

* * *

Céline was a bit nervous. She played with her hair and avoiding eye contact with the vampires. The roadtrip had been awkward. As a witch she hated vampires, but there she was, locked up in a car with two vampires. And one of them, Klaus, was an original. She couldn't hurt him, not really. She never had a teacher, so she wasn't quite experienced. He, au contraire, could kill her in seconds.

You're her because of your sister, she told herself. Don't freak out. But she started to wonder if this story wasn't made up. Maybe they wanted to kill her… And now she was walking with them, towards a large house.

If they wanted to kill you, they would've already killed you, she thought. She shivered, something Caroline noticed.

'Are you okay?' she asked. 'I'm fine,' Céline answered.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other in despair. The needed this girl. Klaus felt that she was nervous and scared. He would lock her up, he thought. To make sure she didn't get any second thoughts.

He sought his telephone. 'Who are you calling?' Caroline asked.

'One of the witches,' Klaus answered. 'They have to be ready to perform the spell.'

'Why do they need me?' Céline asked, nervous for the answer.

'Just your presence, love,' Klaus comforted her. 'You don't have to worry.'

'In a few days you'll meet your sister,' Caroline said smiling.

The telephone rang and Klaus sighed. After a few more seconds someone answered.

'With Klaus,' he said. 'Bonnie's sister is her.' A few seconds he was quite. Céline couldn't hear what the witch told him.

'I will,' Klaus said. 'Of course. When are you able to perform the spell?' He nodded. 'Come as soon as possible. Yeah. Sure. Bye.'

They walked towards the house. 'Elijah is here,' Klaus said surprised. 'What's he doing here?'

'I can hear you brother,' Elijah said. 'Hurry up, Hailey is in labour.'

Klaus stood still. 'What?' he yelled. He didn't expect that. He and Caroline exchanged a nervous gaze. 'You go ahead, I'll stay here with Céline,' she said.

Klaus sped away.

His baby was going to be born. That was the only thing he could think about. His baby. In a few seconds he stood beside Elijah. 'Where is she?' he said nervously.

'In the room. But it's more of a women-only thing,' Damon said. 'You'll…'

Before he could finish his sentence, Klaus was inside the room. Damon raised his eyebrows. 'I never thought he was the caring type.'

He held Haileys hand. She pinched his hand and he patted the back of her hand. 'Klaus, I need to speak to you,' Katherine said.

Klaus was warned by her tone. He looked down at Hailey. Although he didn't love her, he still _cared _for her. She was his baby's mother. She was important to him. And right now, she was in a lot of pain and she didn't look well.

'Outside,' she continued. 'Let's go.'

Klaus stood up.

'I need to speak to you too,' said Caroline, who had joined them.

Outside, Katherine turned to him. 'When I was human, you know, a few centuries ago, my mom always helped women who were giving birth. I know a lot about it. And I also know that Hailey's probably not going to make it.'

Klaus looked really shocked. Elijah had never seen him like this.

'Why not?' he asked. 'Can't we save her?'

'I'm not a doctor,' Katherine said, 'but I'm afraid the baby has exhausted her body. And a delivery is too much for her to bear.'

'God,' Klaus said. 'Hailey can't die. She just can't. Can't we feed her vampire blood?'

'We can try,' Katherine said. 'But I'm afraid it won't help. I'm sorry.'

'She can't be turned into a vampire, she's a werewolf,' Klaus said panicking.

'I'll feed her my blood,' Damon said. 'Caroline, you needed to speak to Klaus?'

'Yes,' she said. 'Céline, why are you still here? You should get a room.'

'It's okay,' she said. 'I'm fine.'

Caroline smiled at her, grabbed Klaus' hand and they walked away, to the bathroom. She turned the knob of the water so the other vampires wouldn't hear her. 'What the hell?' she said.

'Where are you talking about?' Klaus asked.

'You know where I'm talking about,' she hissed. 'Céline. I hear what the witches said. Why do you have to lock her up.'

'So she can't escape,' Klaus said. 'She has to be week, so she'll not resist.'

'Why?' Caroline exclaimed.

'I lied to you,' Klaus said. 'It's not her presence, but her blood.'

'So she has to give her blood?' Caroline asked.

'No, my dear. She has to die,' Klaus said. 'Her life for Bonnie's.'

* * *

Damon had fed Hailey his blood. It didn't help. She was still week.

'It hurts so much,' she whispered.

He held her hand. 'You're strong,' he said. 'You can do this.'

He looked at Katherine, who shook her head. She wasn't going to make it.

Klaus held Hailey's other hand. He looked really sad.

'You've to push,' Katherine said. 'It's almost over.' She tried to smile.

'You see,' Damon said. 'You're almost done.'

He softly squeezed her hand.

Hailey screamed and Damon closed his eyes. He felt sorry for her.

It took her another fifteen minutes. Then they heard a baby crying.

'It's a girl,' Katherine said, sending Hailey a genuine smile.

Hailey watched how Katherine wrapped the baby in a blanket and then walked towards her. Klaus and Damon helped Hailey sitting.

Elena pushed a pillow behind Hailey's back. Katherine laid the baby in Hailey's arms. Hailey shone. She looked at her baby, smiling from ear to ear. 'She's so beautiful,' she whispered.

Klaus bowed towards his child. 'She looks like you,' he said.

'You think?' Hailey asked, looking up at Klaus for a few seconds. She looked again at her child.

Those few seconds, everything was alright. Then Hailey started shaking. 'My head,' she said.

'You're okay?' Damon asked.

'No, my head hurts,' Hailey said. 'And I see red spots.'

She blinked a few times. 'I can't see anything,' she said. 'I can't see anymore!'

Klaus took his child out of her arms.

'You've to lie down,' Katherine said.

Hailey panicked.

'She has lost a lot of blood,' Katherine said.

'She needs a transfusion,' Caroline said. 'Don't you have some blood her?'

'I've brought some blood bags with me, they're in the refrigerator,' Damon said. 'But what blood type has she?'

'I don't know,' Klaus said. 'Hailey?'

She didn't respond.

Damon bend forward to her and let his fangs sank into her arm. 'A,' he said a few seconds later. 'Hurry!'

'Klaus, take the baby to his room,' Katherine said.

'I can't leave Hailey now,' Klaus said.

'I'll go,' Elijah said. He left with his niece.

'Here,' Caroline said.

'It's too late,' Elena whispered. 'I don't hear a heartbeat.'

* * *

Damon, Katherine and Klaus sat around Hailey. Klaus held his daughter in his arms. She wore the clothes Katherine had bought for her. 'I think the baby should get some rest,' Katherine said.

Klaus nodded. 'I'll bring her to her crib,' he said before leaving.

Katherine and Damon sat beside each other. Katherine rest her head against Damon's shoulder. 'How long has she been dead?' she asked.

'An hour or so,' Damon responded.

They watched Hailey. A few minutes there was only silence.

Suddenly Hailey rose a few inches. She gasped for breath.

Damon stood up. 'Hailey…'

'What happened?' she asked, looking at Damon.

'God Hailey, you don't remember?' he whispered.

She looked around. 'Where's my daughter?' she asked.

'With Klaus,' Damon answered. 'Hailey, you were giving birth and…'

He couldn't say it. He couldn't. Hailey looked at him with her big, green eyes.

'You died,' Katherine finished.

Hailey looked surprised. 'What?' she screamed. 'That can't be true.'

She watched Katherine and Damon as if she hoped they would suddenly scream "SURPRISE!".

'I'm not dead,' she whispered. 'You fed me your blood and now...' she looked up. 'I'm transitioning?'

'Not really,' Damon said. 'You're a werewolf, Hailey. You'll die.'

'But my daughter's just born!' Hailey said. 'Damon, I can't be dead…'

Tears sprang in her eyes. 'No, no, no!'

Klaus walked in. 'I'm so sorry, Hailey,' he said. He held their daughter.

Hailey looked at them. 'No…' she whispered.

Klaus sat beside her. 'I'll take good care of her,' he said. 'But I wanted to ask you about her name.'

'Her name?' Hailey asked.

'What do you think?' Klaus asked.

Hailey looked at him in disbelief and sighed. 'As I child, I always liked the name Penelope.'

'Then Penelope it'll be,' Klaus said. He kissed her cheek and held hand.

'I've to go outside,' Katherine said. She stood up and left the room, ignoring Damon's gaze. She walked towards the kitchen and sought for a knife. God, I can't believe I'm really doing this, she thought. She laid the knife on her pulse and pressed. A sting of pain struck her, but she saw the blood. A few seconds later, Elijah stood beside her. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

She held one hand under her pulse to make sure she didn't spill anything and then walked towards the room. All three of them raised their hands when they smelled the blood. Only Penelope laid calm in Hailey's arms.

'What are you doing?' Hailey asked.

'Of course,' both Klaus and Damon whispered.

'I'm the doppelganger,' Katherine said. 'If you drink my blood, you'll become a hybrid.'

'But I don't want to become a hybrid,' Hailey said.

'Otherwise you'll die,' Damon said. 'Don't you want to be there for your daughter.'

Hailey looked at him and stood up. Hesitating she walked towards Katherine and held her arm. Then, she bowed towards the blood.

* * *

**Please let me now what you think, also when you're a visitor ;)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_A few days later…_

The tall witch named Beth walked downstairs. Klaus followed her. 'Here,' he said, pointing towards a large door.

'She's in here?' Beth asked, referring to Céline.

'Yes,' Klaus said.

'You've given her enough water to survive?'

'Yes,' Klaus said.

'Well, that's great,' Beth asked. 'In a few days it'll be full moon. At that day we will do the spell.'

'And then our arrangement will end?' Klaus asked.

'Your daughter is born, you did what you had to do… Yes, you'll be home in a few days.'

Klaus smiled.

'I believe I hear my daughter cry,' he said. 'I'll have to go to her.'

He sped towards his little girl. Penelope did look like Hailey; she already had a few brown tresses and he recognized Haileys cheekbones. She stopped crying when she saw her daddy.

Klaus removed his daughter slowly from her crib. When he touched her hand, she clamped her fingers around his indication finger. Klaus smiled.

'So… you're hungry, right?' he asked. 'Let's get you some milk…'

He walked towards the kitchen. Caroline stood there, opening the fridge. 'Hello,' she smiled when she saw them. She caressed Penelope's cheek. 'Are you hungry again?'

'Do you want to feed her?' Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled. 'Sure. Wait a sec, I'll make her some milk.'

Penelope laid her head against Klaus shoulder. Klaus kissed her forehead. He hadn't know it was possible to adore someone like he adored his daughter. Meanwhile, Caroline made a bottle.

'I'm going to sit on the couch,' he said.

In the living room, Katherine and Damon were. They smiled when they saw Penelope.

'Hello darling,' Damon cooed.

Caroline walked towards them and smiled. She sat beside Klaus and Klaus hand Caroline Penelope over.

Everybody looked mollified.

'Where's Hailey?' Klaus asked.

'She's with Elena,' Damon said. 'Trying her ring.'

'And Elijah?'

'I've no idea,' Damon said.

'Great,' Klaus said. 'Cause I wanted to talk with you about…'

'Hello vampires,' the witch named Beth said. She gave Damon a cocky smile and Damon recognized the witch that wanted to stake him. He gritted.

'Hello,' Caroline responded. Katherine gave her a nasty look; she remembered the stake-incident too.

'I wanted to talk with you because I need a volunteer,' the witch smiled.

'Why?' Damon asked.

'For the spell to bring Bonnie back,' Beth said.

Katherine and Damon looked surprised. 'You didn't tell them?' Beth asked.

'Not yet,' Klaus said. 'To be honest, I forgot.'

The witch turned towards Damon. 'When it's full moon, we are going to do a spell to bring Bonnie back. For that spell we need the blood of a sibling, blood from a witch and vampire blood.'

'Why don't you perform the spell today?' Damon asked.

'When we do the spell we're able to see Bonnie's ghost, but only if she's in the moonlight,' Beth said. 'Besides, the moon gives us power.'

She winked at Damon. 'So… Any volunteers?'

'No,' Katherine said. She laid her hand at Damon's knee. The witch had to smile.

'Me,' Caroline said.

Klaus gritted. He didn't want Caroline to give her blood, but he couldn't say that in front of the witch.

'Great,' Beth said. 'That's all I needed.'

She walked away and Klaus sighed.

'She likes you,' Caroline said to Damon.

'Who doesn't?' he winked.

Katherine had to laugh and let her head rest at Damon's shoulder. 'Someone's a little jealous,' Klaus smirked. 'Katherina, I didn't consider you the jealous type.'

'Shut up, Niklaus,' Katherine said.

Klaus laughed. Caroline looked at him. His daughter had changed him so much. He wasn't cruel anymore, he was caring, sweet and nice. She wondered how long this would take. But she also wondered if this was a change. Maybe it was just another part of him, that he had hidden until Penelope was there.

* * *

'I'm going back,' Hailey said.

'You're sure?' Elena asked.

'You don't have to come with me if you don't want to,' Hailey said. 'I don't need a babysitter.'

Elena sighed. 'Hailey, I know that's hard to be a new vampire. I've been one too. It's really hard to control yourself.'

'Klaus told me not to hurt anyone,' Hailey said. 'And because of the sire bond, I won't. I want to see my daughter, Elena.'

'Then go back,' Elena said. 'I stay here.'

Hailey smiled and left. Elena sighed. She envied Hailey. She had a daughter. Elena would never have children. She turned around to walk further, but she almost crashed into Elijah.

'Elena,' was the only thing he said.

'Elijah,' she responded, sounding a little bit annoyed. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to you,' Elijah said.

Elena was a little bit surprised. 'Then talk,' she said, sounding a little grumpy.

'Let's walk together,' Elijah proposed. Elena didn't know what he was up to, but she followed him when he walked away from her.

'It's going to snow,' Elijah said.

'What?'

'I know, it's rare, but it happens,' Elijah said. 'Anyway, we'll have a white New Years Eve.'

'It's 31 December,' Elena said. 'That's so… _weird._'

'Why?' Elijah said.

'Well, ten days ago, I was planning my first Christmas with Damon, and now, we broke up, he's together with Caroline, we're _befriending _Klaus, we found out Bonnie's dead and that she's about to come back to life and Penelope is born.'

'Caroline told you,' Elijah said.

'She did,' Elena sighed.

'Then why are you sad?' Elijah asked.

Elena sighed again. She didn't want to talk about Damon. She spent the last 4 days talking about Damon. But still… she had lost him. To Katherine. It was unbelievable.

She had just been a replacement.

Out of the blue, Elijah pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

'You're going on a date?' Caroline asked. 'Well… have fun?'

'We will,' Damon said. 'Wait, there she comes.' When Katherine walked towards him, his heart leaped in his chest.

She was wearing a sweet, short dress that stood her very well. But it wasn't her dress. It wasn't the fact she was damn beautiful. It was the look in her eyes. The look that let him know he was the only one. An at that moment he knew he would never love anyone else like he loved her that moment.

She smiled at him and he felt himself smile back.

Katherine walked towards him and they entangled their fingers. 'You look beautiful,' he told her.

'So do you, handsome,' Katherine winked.

'Please, take it outside,' Hailey gritted.

'Weren't you outside with Elena?' Klaus asked.

'Yes. And now I'm here.' She sped away and Damon sighed dramatically. 'New vampires – they're just teenagers.'

'Come on Damon, let's leave.'

'Where are you going to?' Caroline asked.

'Well… that's a surprise,' Damon said. 'But I'm sure she'll love it.'

'Don't be so sure,' Katherine said flirty. They laughed. With Damon's arm around Katherine's waist, they left the house.

'Are they gone?' Hailey asked.

'Yes.'

'Thank god,' she said. She let herself thud on the couch and sighed.

'You're jealous,' Klaus realised.

'What? No!' Hailey said.

'Yes you are,' Klaus said. 'What's that with the Salvatore brothers and women?'

'Who's jealous now?' Caroline teased him.

'I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering why every woman likes the Salvatore brothers.'

'Well, because they're smart, funny, sweet and _really _handsome,' Hailey said.

Klaus looked a bit worried.

'You're really cute when you're jealous,' Caroline smiled.

'I'm not jealous,' he said.

Caroline kissed him. 'Yes you are,' she murmured against his lips.

* * *

Jeremy was in the Boarding House. Alone with Stefan. And Stefan was quite grumpy, so he preferred being alone. He had found Elena's phone in pieces, so he knew he couldn't reach her. He tried to call Caroline, but she didn't took her phone. So he sat on his room, alone. He was reading an old Dracula book he had stolen from Damon, but then he heard something strange.

'Jeremy,' Bonnie said.

'Bonnie!' Jeremy practically screamed. 'I haven't seen you in months!'

'I know,' Bonnie said. 'But Jeremy, you've to listen to me know.'

'What's wrong?' Jeremy asked.

Bonnie sighed.

'The witches,' she whispered.

'The ones who are taking care of Hailey?' Jeremy asked.

'Yes. You need to go to New Orléans and stop them.'

'Stop them?' Jeremy repeated. He was feeling a little dizzy. 'From what?'

Bonnie looked at him with piercing eyes. 'From killing Klaus.'

* * *

**So... What do you think? Is Klaus going to be killed or not? Do you want him to be killed? **

**Let me now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

'I really enjoyed myself tonight,' Katherine said.

'Me too,' Damon said.

'It's almost seven o'clock,' Katherine smiled.

'We partied all night long,' Damon winked.

'Literally,' Katherine said before kissing him.

'It's time to go home,' Damon murmured.

'I don't think so,' Katherine protested.

Damon smiled against her lips.

'Well, maybe not,' he said.

Not far away from them, two witches were busy with the ritual. They had everything they needed, but they were still nervous.

'Tomorrow,' Beth said. 'Then Klaus won't be a thread for us anymore.'

'As long as the Bennet witch cooperates,' said another, smaller witch. 'How about you and the vampire?'

Beth giggled. 'The handsome one?' she asked.

'Of course.'

'He's cute. But he's still a vampire.'

'You were flirting with him.'

'Of course I was. Have you looked at him? And besides, I wanted him to give his blood for the ritual. He's much older than Caroline, so his blood has more value.'

'He's with the Doppelganger,' the other which said. 'But maybe you give it a change.'

'After the ritual, maybe,' Beth winked.

'I want to do a spell to protect this place. To make sure the vampires can't find this.'

'Fine,' the other which, named Brit, said. 'Go ahead.'

They had made a circle of torches. Beth walked to the middle of the circle and closed her eyes. She concentrated herself and started to speak Latin.

'Protege et…' she started, but before she could continue, she felt a strange pull in her head. She stopped chanting. 'What happened?' Brit asked.

'I don't know,' Beth said. 'I…'

She concentrated herself again and at that point, someone else took over. She couldn't move her own body. She heard herself saying things and tried to stop, but she couldn't.

After she had finished the spell, her body fell down. A few steps from her stood Bonnie. She smiled.

The veil was down.

* * *

Jeremy was in his car. He drove as fast as he could. They can't kill Klaus, was the only thing he could think about. 'They can't,' he whispered. If they did, his sister would die. The only family he had left. And Bonnie… Bonnie could come back. He had done a pretty bad job, choosing girlfriends. First Vicky, who turned into a vampire and was murdered when she tried to kill his sister. Second, Anna, who was a vampire and died because she was a vampire. And then there was Bonnie; a witch who sacrificed her life for his. He shivered. He hoped she would come back. They could have a life together. Maybe they could marry and get sweet little witch children. But first things first; Klaus had to stay alive. He was almost there, Jeremy thought. He had to hurry.

* * *

Bonnie didn't know how she had done it. She only knew she tried to tell the witch what to do and then she felt she was able to take control. So she did.

The veil was down and she could talk to Klaus. The witches couldn't kill him. She wouldn't let them.

The other which looked really shocked.

'Who are you?' she asked.

Bonnie walked towards her. As a ghost, her magic wasn't as strong as a humans. But she could use the power of the which, Beth was her name, and she did. With the power she struck the other which.  
Brit screamed and a few seconds later, she laid on the ground.

Bonnie turned around and walked away. She had watched Klaus and Elena for a while. She had even watched Damon and Elena and they looked really happy together.

'I'll still have to kill Damon,' Bonnie said to herself, 'for hurting Elena.'

She had to smile. Her friends love life was the least of her problems. It was easy for her to find the house. She was nervous, and in a hurry. She had to make sure no one would see her, because she was supposed to be dead. In half an hour, she was near the house. She walked through the garden and hesitated. What would happen if she just walked in? Well, time to find out. But before she could enter the house, she heard footsteps. She turned around, expecting Elena, Klaus or even Damon, but it was someone else.

'Jeremy,' she gasped.

'Bonnie,' he said.

A few seconds they just looked at each other, Bonnie in disbelief. Then Jeremy walked towards her. She realised that he thought that she was a ghost, so she grabbed his arm.

'Bonnie! I… I can feel your hand,' Jeremy said. 'Bonnie… did it work? Are you alive?'

'No. Jeremy, listen,' Bonnie said. 'The veil is down, but I don't know for how long. I've to talk to Klaus.'

'I know,' Jeremy said. 'You gave me the address and know I'm here but I didn't expect you to be…'

'I know,' Bonnie said. 'Jeremy, I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry.'

'Let's go inside then,' Jeremy said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

* * *

Beth opened her eyes. She felt really dizzy.

'Brit?' she murmured. 'Are you okay?'

No respond. She stood up and walked towards the other witch. 'Brit?'

She saw the lifeless body and kneeled down.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she was dead.

'God,' Beth whispered.

What had happened? Someone had taken over her body and forced her to bring the veil down.

And after that, she couldn't remember thing.

The veil, she had to bring the veil down… She closed her eyes. Her head was hurting and it she couldn't concentrate on her magic.

* * *

Damon and Katherine were kissing in front of 'their' house. 'God, I love you,' Katherine whispered.

Damon was about to return the words, but he felt someone. He turned his head and saw Elena.

'Hello,' she said. 'I… Never mind. Continue.' She walked past them and sped away. She felt the tears in her eyes burning.

Why was she so jealous?

Damon felt a sting of guilt.

'Let's go inside,' Katherine said.

'Sure,'  
he answered. 'You'll need to sleep.'

'I'm not tired at all,' Katherine winked.

They walked towards their room, until Damon heard the commotion in the living room.

'What's going on?' Katherine asked.

'I don't know,' Damon said. They walked towards the living room.

'Bonnie,' Damon said.

The which turned around and smiled at him. 'Hello Damon.'

'You're dead,' Damon said.

'Nice to see you too,' Bonnie smiled.

Damon didn't understand.

She turned around from Klaus. 'I need to talk to you, Damon,' she said. 'But I don't have time for that now. Klaus, I need to tell you something. It's about the magic…'

* * *

Elena was running as fast as she could. When she finally stood still, tears streamed down her face.

Kol didn't give her much time to cry. He attacked her and she smacked against a tree.

'Hello, Elena,' he said.

'Kol,' she whispered.

'It turns out I get a second change. To have my revenge, I mean,' the original said. He smiled at her.

Elena tried to stand up, but he kicked her and she fell down.

'And it gets even better. No one will safe you now. No Bonnie, no Stefan, no Damon.'

'What do you want?' Elena said moaning.

'I told you a few seconds. Revenge? Come on Elena, you're not that old.'

She tried to get away, but he kicked her again and she hit the tree.

She stood up and attacked him, but he grabbed her arm and with a flinch he broke it. Elena screamed and tried to roll away. He pounded at her leg and she heard her the bone break.

Kol snapped a branch from the tree.

Elena heard how he broke it to get sharp.

She tried to creep away one more time, but he kicked her belly and she flipped over.

'Goodbye, Elena,' Kol smiled, showing here the stake.

'Please,' she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

'Something's wrong,' Bonnie said, frowning.

'Apart from the witches wanting to kill me?' Klaus asked.

'It's Elena,' Bonnie said. 'I can feel her.'

'How?' Hailey asked.

'I don't know, but I do know she's in trouble.'

'Where's she?' Katherine asked, leaning against Damon. She didn't look really concerned about the fate of her Doppelganger.

'In the woods,' Bonnie said. 'But I see Kol…'

'O god,' Damon said. 'He wants revenge. Just like the last time the veil was down.' He looked at Bonnie. 'I'll find her.'

Katherine wanted to say something. Something like; you're not strong enough to kill an Original. But he was gone and she sighed. Why did Damon always put himself on risk for Elena?

She was so tired… But I've to wait for Damon, she told herself. She tried not to think about him. Bonnie had to take the veil down.

Suddenly, Caroline yelled and she wouldn't stop. Katherine awoke from her thoughts and noticed that Bonnie was gone.

'Calm down, love, please, calm down,' Klaus said. 'It's okay.' He tried to hold her, but Caroline was fighting him.

'Bonnie!' Caroline screamed.

'Caroline, the veil is down,' Klaus said. 'Bonnie's still here, but you can't see her anymore.'

Caroline was crying.

'Caroline, he's right,' Jeremy said. 'I can still see her.'

'Tell her that I'm alright,' Bonnie said to him.

'Bonnie says that I've to tell you she's alright,' Jeremy said. Caroline calmed down. Klaus patted her back.

* * *

Damon was running like never before. If Elena died right now… it would be because of him. Because she ran away when she saw him and Katherine kissing. He smelled the blood; vampire blood. This was a bad sign. It took hem another minute to find her. When he saw her, she was lying on the ground.

Kol stood above her, holding the stake. He hadn't heard him; Damon assumed that was because of the noises they had might while fighting.

'Please,' she begged.

Damon saw the dagger come down and before he could think he already had hit Kol. The flew across the air and he managed to smack Kol against a tree.

'Well, I must say I'm surprised,' Kol said. 'You being here saving her, I mean. But now I get to kill both of you.'

He jumped at Damon, stake in his hand, but before he could kill him, he was gone. Damon laid on the ground, no one at him. He stood up. 'The veil is down,' he concluded. 'He's gone.'

He turned around to look at Elena. 'Are you okay?' he asked her.

'Not really,' Elena whispered.

He sped towards her and looked at her injuries. A few broken ribs, probably, a broken leg, a broken arm and she had lost a lot of blood.

'You're not healing,' Damon said.

'I know,' Elena whispered. 'Damon, it hurts so much.'

'I know, Elena,' Damon said. 'I know. You need some blood. I'll carry you.'

She wrapped her good arm around his neck and he shove his arms under her neck and legs, so he could lift her up. 'Everything is going to be okay,' he said. 'Trust me, Elena.'

'I trust you, Damon,' Elena said.

Damon smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He still deeply cared for this woman. He wanted to run, but after the first two seconds Elena screamed from pain.

'I'll walk,' Damon said.

Elena watched him when he walked carefully, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. He still cares for me, Elena thought.

'Damon?' she asked.

'Yes?'

'Is there a change we're ever getting back to together?'

He stiffened. 'Elena…'

'Damon, just tell me the truth,' Elena said, sounding like her old self. She laid her head against

shoulder.

'I love Katherine,' was his answer. He didn't know what else to say.

'But you also love me,' Elena remembered him. 'And besides, Katherine's human.'

'So?'

'So… In a few decades she'll be old, Damon. And you'll still be you. A relation between a human and a vampire doesn't work – I've learned that.'

'I'll still love her, no matter what age she is,' Damon said, a little annoyed.

'I know, Damon. But in an age she'll be dead,' Elena said. 'And I just want you to know, I'll still be there for you.'

Damon sighed.

'You have feelings for me,' Elena said.

'I do,' Damon agreed. He had no reason to deny that.

'Why did you chose Katherine?' Elena said. 'I thought… I thought we would be together for ever.'

'I'm sorry,' Damon said softly.

'Why, Damon. You owe me to tell it,' Elena said.

'Because some things just last, for ever,' Damon said. 'My love for Katherine will last forever, Elena.'

'But she won't.'

'No, she won't,' Damon sighed. 'I know that, Elena. Can't you just accept my choice?'

'No.'

They were silent for a few minutes. Damon thought about Elena's words. It was true; in a few decades everybody would think he was Katherine's son. But, on the other hand, he wanted to be with her. Forever. And he knew she didn't want to become a vampire again. He understood that. And he couldn't become human. So maybe Elena was right; their love was impossible.

But he still wanted to be with her. Damon closed his eyes. He would think about this later, he promised himself. After the problem with the witches was solved.

'You know I'm right, don't you?' Elena tried again.

'Maybe a little,' Damon said.

'Maybe you should listen to me.'

'I don't think so.'

Elena sighed.

'I thought you were in a lot of pain?' Damon asked.

'I am. But talking with you makes me forget.' Elena smiled sweetly at him. She was still the woman he loved. The woman he loves. But his love for her wouldn't change anything.

'Why are you mad at me?' she asked.

'Because you keep telling I should dump Katherine,' Damon answered.

'Why don't you listen to me?' Elena said a little too loud.

'Because it's always going to be Katherine!' Damon yelled at her. He regretted it the moment he said it. Elena froze. 'You're going to quote me?'

'I'm sorry,' Damon said.

'No, you're not,' Elena said. 'You meant it, didn't you?'

'Yes I did,' Damon whispered.

Elena shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'You lied to me. When you looked at me, you only saw her. Right?'

'It wasn't like that,' Damon protested. 'Elena, I loved you! We would've been happy! But then I saw Katherine and… I've loved her for over an age, Elena. And now she's with me. She chose me.'

'I choose you!' Elena yelled, tears streaming down her face.

'I know, darling,' Damon said. 'Some things you can't explain. But some things are meant to be.'

He sat down with her on his lap and caressed her cheek. 'I'll always love you, Elena. And maybe we'll come together one day. Maybe not.' He kissed her forehead.

'You'll be okay,' he murmured. 'Don't worry about that.'

* * *

All the witches were there.

'One problem,' Beth said. 'We don't have Céline.'

'Can't we try to use her for the spell to contact the power of Emmely?' another witch asked. 'I mean… she's Bonnie's sibling.'

'Only Bonnie,' Beth said. 'So we need to bring her back. And Emmely's ghost cannot give us power. So we need to steal that girl.'

'How are we going to do that?' a witch named Nik asked. 'They think we want to kill Klaus.'

'Maybe we will,' Beth said. 'But don't worry, we can hold the vampires down for a few minutes. First we'll perform a spell on Céline, so she'll know where to go. After that, we'll break in. Some of us will keep the vampires down, while other people free the girl.'

* * *

**So... The witches are planning the rituel and Elena wants Damon back. Next chapter we'll see if they succeed. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

All the witches were there.

'One problem,' Beth said. 'We don't have Céline.'

'Why can't we try to use her for the spell to contact the power of Emmely?' another witch asked. 'I mean… she's Bonnie's sibling.'

'Only Bonnie,' Beth said. 'She's the only one who has Emmely's spirit. So we need to bring her back. And even if we could use her, we would still have to steal steal Céline.'

'How are we going to do that?' a witch named Nik asked. 'They think we want to kill Klaus. So they won't let us in.'

'Maybe we will,' Beth said. 'But don't worry, we can hold the vampires down for a few minutes. First we'll perform a spell on Céline, so she'll know where to go. After that, we'll break in. Some of us will keep the vampires down, while other people free the girl.'

* * *

The witches stood in front of the house.

'Is the spell still working?' Beth asked.

'Yes.'

'Okay. They can't hear or smell us, but the can see us. So be careful.'

Everybody nodded; they all understood the importance of this moment.

'You know what to do next,' she said. 'Come on.'

She and four other witches stepped inside the house. Beth knew where the girl was, but in order to get there, they had to pass the living room. They slowly walked, but then she saw the vampires sitting and laughing. The little girl, Penelope, laid in Klaus' arms.

Beth sighed. 'Stay here,' she whispered. She walked back towards the other witches. 'The plans are changed, guys. Hold hands.'

She stayed outside of the circle. 'Connect your powers and bring all the vampires down,' Beth said. 'We'll only have a few minutes, but we can't fight them. Wait. I'll go back inside. Start after one minute.'

She hurried back inside, towards the living room. A few seconds after she arrived there, she heard them screaming. Without thinking the other witches ran across them, towards the cellar. She murmured a spell to open the door and went downstairs. The girl was there, lying on a small bed. Her hair was dirty and she smelled a bit. Beth didn't care, grabbed the girl and dragged her towards the other witches. 'Bring her outside,' she yelled and the other four took her and ran away.

She followed them, slowly. When she reaching the living room, she saw the vampires. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Hailey and even Elijah and Stefan were lying on the ground or on the couch, hands clamped around their ears. Penelope laid on the ground. Beth felt a sting of guilt when she saw Damon. God, he was hot… But he was a vampire. But maybe… maybe they could change that.

She turned around , but before she could leave the house, something hit her. An intense pain shot threw her head as she fell on the ground. She quickly turned away and saw the Doppelganger with a cooking pan. She tried to hit her again but Beth rolled away. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her head. 'You're quite a fighter, aren't you?' she asked Katherine.

'I am,' Katherine said proudly. She tried to hit her again, but Beth managed to grab the pan and while they were both holding it, she kicked Katherine in the stomach. She heard her groan in pain, but she didn't let go. Instead, she pulled even harder and let go. Beth fall again and while she was down, Katherine kicked her. Beth groaned and tried to get away. She turned around and got hold of Katherine's leg. She let some magic float through her leg and heard the snap of a breaking bone. Katherine yelled and fell down.

'Bitch,' Beth said and she kicked her again, only the heard her yell. That Doppelganger bitch had to die, she thought. Maybe not right now, but later. She left the building.

The witches were still holding hands.

'It's a pity we don't have brooms,' she joked, although this wasn't funny at al. 'Bring the girl back,' she said. 'And you, keep the circle.'

They waited a few minutes until they knew Céline was safe – well, safe from the vampires – then they broke the circle. And ran.

'They're coming after us,' Beth said after a few seconds. She turned around and made the vampires who were following here were struck with the pain. But she wasn't strong enough to keep Klaus and Elijah down. She knew the witches were almost safe, somewhere where the vampires couldn't reach them. Eventually, her power broke and Klaus jumped at her. Elijah stood still beside him; she saw him look at her and felt Klaus' hands on her neck for less than a seconds. Then he snapped her neck and her head fell back.

* * *

'In a few hours, the ritual will start.'

'Beth's death,' someone said. 'Who will take her place at the ritual?'

'I think Elsia should do that,' a blonde witch said. Everybody looked at Elsia; a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. She smiled. 'I'd love to do that,' she said.

She looked at Céline; the girl looked so sad. 'In a few hours it's over,' she said to her. And then she smiled. 'I'm going to get ready for the ritual.'

* * *

'What are we going to do?' Hailey asked.

'They protected the place where they're going to do the spell,' Elijah said. 'We can't go there.'

'Wait,' Jeremy said. He looked at a point next to Elena. 'Bonnie says that we can when they start with the ritual.'

'What?' Caroline asked.

'Then we'll be able to approach, not into the circle, but they'll need so much power that they aren't able to keep up the… wall,' Jeremy said. He smiled at Bonnie.

'We need to keep them from killing Klaus,' Damon said.

'Thank you mate,' Klaus said a bit sarcastically. 'How?'

'Bonnie says that we don't know when they're going to kill you,' Jeremy said. 'Tonight they're only going to bring her back.'

'So that gives us some time,' Elijah said.

'Bonnie, don't you have an idea how to stop them?' Caroline asked.

'No,' Jeremy responded.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know what to do. In a few hours or maybe a few days, she could be dead.

'Wait,' Klaus said. 'They protect the place against vampires. That means that Katherine and Jeremy can go there.'

'No way,' Damon said immediately. He grabbed Katherines hand. She stepped close to him and laid her head against his chest. 'I'm not scared,' she said.

'Katherine, you're not going,' Damon said.

'Maybe I'm,' she said. 'Damon, if I don't go, there's a chance the witches kill everyone I care about. I'm not going to let that happen.'

'I don't want you to risk your life,' Damon said.

Katherine sighed.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked Elijah.

'No,' Damon said, but she ignored.

He sighed. 'I don't know,' Elijah whispered. 'The only thing we can do is stop the ritual, but I don't know how.'

Everybody looked at Jeremy, hoping that he had some helpful comment from Bonnie. He shook his head. 'She doesn't know.'

'So we don't have a plan,' Caroline said. She sat down and let her head rest in her hands. 'And were going to die.'

She started to cry. 'I don't want to day. I'm only 18 years.'

Klaus sat next to her and held her in his arms. 'It's going to be okay,' he promised her.

Everyone looked at there. Katherine held Damon, Hailey held Penelope, Elijah looked at Jeremy hugging Elena.

Damon didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, but he didn't believe that himself. And he realised that this could be his last moments. If this were his last moments, he wanted someone to be with him.

'I'm going to call my brother,' Damon said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

'It's time,' Elsia said.  
She looked at Céline, almost unconscious with her hands tied up, the vampire with handcuffs and the empty bowl in front of her, without the circle made of torches. She looked at the knife at the table in front of her and then at the full moon. She felt it was time.

The witches stood outside of the circle, hand in hand. She could use their power for the spell. Elsia closed her eyes. She started chanting the magic words . Then she walked with the bowl and the knife towards the vampire. She made a cut in his wrist and the blood dropped inside of the bowl. She started whispering words in Latin again and walked back to the table. She cut her own hand and let a few drops of blood fell. She could see Bonnie, standing in de moonlight. It was impossible for her ghost to walk away during the spell. She walked towards the girl. She asked the ghost to bring Bonnie back. In return they would give her her sister. She grabbed the girl and dragged her towards the middle of the circle.  
She held the bowl against the lips of the girl and made her drink. 'In her is the blood of the sibling, the witch and the vampire united. When I kill her, let the magic bring her sister to life,' she said in Latin. Bonnie screamed when she planted the knife in Céline's chest. The girl screamed before her head fell down.

Bonnie felt a sting in her heart. In an instant, she could feel again. How could feel the strong cold blow of the wind, when another witch grabbed her arm she felt her hand and she a sting when someone pulled a hair out of her head.  
'It worked,' a male witch yelled.

Bonnie felt a little dizzy, but she knew what she had to do. She had to escape. In a few seconds, the witches who were holding her fell on the ground, but another witch grabbed her.

'Let her go!' Caroline yelled. She wanted to grab the witch, but she couldn't enter the circle of torches. Elena, Damon, Stefan – who had flown to them, Caroline, Katherine, Jeremy, Klaus and Elijah were there.

Bonnie looked at them and smiled.

'You're okay, Bonnie?' Damon asked.

'I'm fine,' she said, before someone hut her on the head and she fell on the ground. Stefan wanted to hurt the witches who had hurt _her¸ _but he couldn't enter the circle either.

'Do you want to fight again?' Elsia asked. 'Because otherwise, you'll have to go away.'

She gave him a smile, her eyes glimmering in the night as the eyes of a cat. She was proud of herself. Proud that she had managed to perform the spell. Bonnie was there and they were able to make sure no vampire would even harm them again. The other witches stayed in the circle, breathing heavily.

'We're not going anywhere,' Klaus said.

Elsia always had an injection with vervain with her. You know, as a witch she met a lot of vampires and some of them were dangerous. She knew what she had to.

The witches held hands once again, so Elsia could use her powers. She felt how strong she was with their help and smiled at the vampires. This would be easy.

Klaus screamed in pain when the spell hit him. He felt like his whole body was on fire. Suddenly, he had lost control over his body and he felt himself walking towards the circle.

'We witches give you permission to come inside, Klaus Michealson,' Elsia said with a heated smile.

'No!' Caroline yelled and she sped towards Klaus to grab his arm. When she touched him, it was like she was electrocuted. She yelled and stepped back; and Klaus was with the witches.

Elsia grabbed the injection of vervain and put the injection needle into his neck.

Klaus didn't make a sound and fell down, unconscious.

'You've no chance against us,' Elsia said to the vampires. She kicked against Klaus body to prove her point. So go away.'

The vampires – and Jeremy and Katherine – looked at them with pure hatred. She also recognized feeling of defeat and laughed at Elijah's expression; looking at his brother. 'Well, go,' she said to them. 'I promise I'll take good care of your beloved Klaus.'

Damon and Stefan looked at each other as if they had excepted their defeated. They had Bonnie, they had Klaus and if they killed Klaus – no, _when _they killed Klaus, they would die too.

'Let's go,' Damon said. He put an arm around Katherine's waist and forced her to follow him.

'No,' she screamed. She wanted to go back. 'No, Damon! I'm not going to give up!'

'There's nothing we can do,' Damon said.

'Damon, no!' she protested. 'I'm not giving up an you. Never!'

Damon sighed. 'I'm sorry,' he said to her, before he lifted her up. She hit his back.

'Let go of me!' she said.

* * *

It was like they had died already. Well, most of them had, but if they were really going to die forever.

'I need to talk to you,' Damon said to Stefan. He decided he had to clear things up if they were both going to die.

'Okay,' Stefan said.

They left the house. Damon felt Katherine's gaze burning holes in his jacket, but he tried to ignore it. He would talk to her later.

'Brother,' he said to Stefan.

'Damon,' he responded.  
When the others couldn't hear them anymore, they turned around to face each other. Stefan waited for Damon to say something.

'When we both turned into vampires,' Damon said. 'I was angry with Katherine for turning us both. I thought she had chosen me.' He sighed. 'But she hadn't. It took me years to get over that. We all know what happened to me.' He looked at Stefan.

'But I want you to know that after a few years, after I ruined our relationship, I started to think. I realised that I was wrong. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. And Stefan… I really wanted to rebuild our relationship.'

He felt the first tears burning. 'And I tried. I wanted to follow you into war, but Lexi told me I shouldn't. She told me it would be better for you to be without me. I realised she was right. But I've followed you, and watched you, and made sure you did okay.' The first tear rolled over his cheek. 'Because that's what big brothers do. And I know realise I was a coward. I just didn't dare to tell you anything. So I just pretended to hate you, so you didn't want to have anything to do with me. Because Lexi was right, you're better off without me.' He sniffed.

'Stefan, you're my little brother. I love you. I know I've been an asshole, but…'

He didn't know what to say. He and Stefan just stood there, both crying and sniffing, until Stefan started laughing. He stepped towards Damon and hugged him. And they just stood there, brother and brother. 'I love you too,' Stefan said. 'My big brother,' he smiled.

'My baby bro,' Damon said.

* * *

When they came back, after more than more hours of talking, the ambiance was still horrible. Caroline was just crying, Jeremy was holding Elena and Elijah was calling Rebekah.

'I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier,' he said, 'but we wanted to keep you out of this.'

Damon could hear Rebekah yelling at him and Matt asking what was happening in the background. He had to smile. At least Barbie Klaus would have her happy ending.

Katherine sat on the couch. He gave her a genuine smile and walked to her to hug her. She clung into his embrace and cried.

He had accepted the fact that he would die. He had lived over a hundred years. But Katherine… she looked so vulnerable in his arms.

'I'll always love you,' he whispered in his ear.

'I know,' Katherine sniffed. 'I don't want you to die, Damon.'

'Me neither,' he smiled. 'I'll watch over you.' He kissed her hair and pulled her even closer. 'You'll be okay.'

'I won't,' Katherine said. 'I finally found you, I'm never going to let you go.'

'Katherine,' Damon said. He pulled away from her and cupped her face, looking into her eyes. 'You'll have to promise me something.'

She nodded.

'When I die,' Damon said. 'I want you to get over it. You can mourn, for a few weeks, but after that, you'll have to move on. Go back to college, make friends, find a boyfriend, find a job and after a few years, marry someone and have some beautiful baby's.' He gave her a sad smile. 'I've always wanted that, Katherine. All I ever wanted was a family. And you can have one. Please, do it for me. Be happy for me.'

Katherine couldn't stop crying.

'Do you promise that?' Damon asked.

'I can't,' she whispered. 'I'm not sure if I can, Damon. It's a lie that being a vampire heightens everything. Being human is much more intense than being a vampire. I've never loved as much as now.'

'Then try,' Damon asked her.

'I promise you I'll try,' Katherine said, trying to smile at him. He pulled her into a hug.

'I love you, Kat,' he said.

'I love you too,' she whispered back.

* * *

When Klaus woke up, his hands were tied up in a way he could never escape and he couldn't move his feet either. He was locked up, by the witches. So this is the end, he thought. I'm going to die. He supposed he wasn't allowed to complain with his more than 1000 years, but he did. He had finally found the love of his life and when she finally loved him back, he died. It was a bit sad. No, it was not a bit sad, it was even sadder then Pyramus and Thisbe, Romeo and Julliet and the story of the Trojan war. He sighed. He had literally waited a thousand years for her.

'Finally,' Elsia said when she walked towards him. 'You've been asleep for hours.'

She smiled at him. 'I wanted you to be awake during the ritual.'

'How thoughtful of you,' Klaus said. He felt how thirsty he was and he closed his eyes. Let it be short, he prayed.

Bonnie sat behind him. Elsia walked towards her and touched her.

'Is it working?' another witch asked.

'I can feel it,' Elsia said. She closed her eyes and pulled the power of Emmely Bennet, Bonnie's ancestor, towards her.

'It's really easy, actually,' Elsia said. 'Al we have to do is a simple spell to evoke the power of Bonnie's blood.'

She closed her eyes and started to chant. It was like Emmely told her what to do; she could feel her power in her. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. 'It's done,' she said.

She walked back and grabbed a knife and a bottle.

'Don't worry,' she said to Bonnie. 'I only need some blood.'

'Witches and blood,' Klaus said. 'You and I have a lot more in common that I thought.' He smiled at her.

'Funny,' Elsia said. 'But we don't drink the blood, we just use it.'

She grabbed Bonnie's wrist and made a small cut. The blood fell in the bottle. It took her a few minutes to prepare the injection needle. Bonnies blood was inside it and she would put it into Klaus system.

'Are you ready,' she asked him. She enjoyed teasing the mighty vampire.

'Sure,' Klaus said, refusing to show any fear.

After she had put the needle in his shoulder, he was unconscious in a few seconds.

* * *

**AN: Only one chapter left... What will happen to Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine etc?**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this is the last chapter... But don't worry, there'll be an epilogue! So... I hope you guys are suprised with the ending of my fic ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

'We have enough blood,' Bonnie heard someone say. 'Let go of her, otherwise you'll hurt her.'

'We need more blood,' another voice said. 'You know what this means? We can help a lot of vampires with this.'

'Like you care.'

Bonnie opened her eyes. She laid on a bed, feeling a little dizzy. An old witch walked towards her and smiled at her. 'You're awake,' she said.

'Yes,' Bonnie replied. 'My head…'

'You're week, but you'll be okay.'

'Finally,' Elsia said. 'Now they can leave.'

'They?' Bonnie replied.

'Yes,' the old witch answered her. 'You and your friend.'

Bonnie was confused. Which friend? She looked at the witch silently asking for answer. The witch looked a bit like her grams. It was comforting and scary at the same time.

'The vampire you came with, well, we forced to come with you,' the witch answered. 'The original.'

'Klaus?' Bonnie asked in disbelief. 'I thought he was dead?'

'O no,' the older witch laughed. 'Not at all, actually.'

She looked behind her and Bonnie followed her gaze. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

'Klaus,' she said.

'Bonnie,' Klaus smiled. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Bonnie noticed something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

'What happened?' she asked.

'What happened?' Klaus replied. 'Well, Bonnie, you can say that we've finally found the cure.'

Bonnie tried to understand what happened.

'I thought you were dead.'

'I was,' Klaus answered. 'But now I'm alive.'

Bonnie blinked a few times. 'You mean… That you're human?'

'Exactly,' Klaus said. He smiled at her. 'I believe the witches and you had a little misunderstanding.'

'We didn't want to kill Klaus,' the witch looking like her grams said. 'We wanted to make him human. We triggered a curse your ancestor Emmely created. Your blood is now the cure for vampirism.'

'What?' Bonnie said, again. She couldn't believe this.

She could only think about what this meant for her. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline… they could all become human. Klaus was human.

'You don't want to kill him?' Bonnie said. 'Thank god.'

'I knew you cared about me,' Klaus said smiling.

Bonnie hugged him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. His hug felt human. He looked human. He spoke human. She had never seen him so happy.

'It's time for us to go,' Klaus said.

'Maybe you should rest,' the friendly witch said.

'No,' Bonnie said. 'I think I've to share the news with my friends.'

The witch smiled. 'This is really going to change their lives, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Bonnie said.

She smiled. 'I can't believe this.'

'You're in shock,' Klaus said. 'I'll prove it.'

He grabbed his sunlight ring and shove it on her finger. 'This is yours now. I don't need it, not anymore.'

He held her hand when they walked outside the building. Bonnie watched him and saw that he was hesitant when he walked into the sunlight. Nothing happened and he relaxed.

'It really worked,' Bonnie whispered.

'It did,' Klaus said. He grabbed her and turned her around. 'I'm human, Bonnie,' he said to her. 'I'm human.'

'I thought you didn't want to be human?' Bonnie asked. Klaus was hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe anymore. 'Air, Klaus. I need air.'

'I lied,' Klaus responded. 'Bonnie, we need to hurry.'

He ran away. It was the slowest and the fastest he had ever gone. He had never enjoyed running as much as now; as if he went 1000 years back in time. As if he had never turned into a monster.

'Hurry, Bonnie!'

'God Klaus, I'm dead tired,' she whispered, but Klaus couldn't her. He waited impatiently for her at the end of the street.

* * *

'It takes them longer than I thought,' Damon said. Katherine slept at his lap after a night of waiting.

'It's Klaus. He's tougher than you think,' Elijah said.

'I know Klaus,' Damon said. 'And trust me, I know he's a lot tougher than he looks.' He tried to smile, but failed.

Hailey was holding her daughter, Penelope. She looked at him with her asking eyes. Damon sighed.

'I'm nervous,' he said to Stefan.

'I know,' Stefan answered. He looked at Elena, fast asleep at the couch. 'Me too, brother.'

Caroline walked towards her. She tried to hide that she had been crying.

Damon smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

'Wait,' Elijah said. 'I hear something.'

Damon frowned. 'Footsteps,' he said. 'Rebekah and Matt?'

'No, not yet,' Elijah said. 'That's impossible, even for Rebekah.'

'Who else?' Hailey asked.

'I don't know,' Elijah asked. They waited. Damon caressed Katherine's cheek. He knew he was supposed to wake her up, because he didn't want her to wake up finding him death, but he couldn't. She looked so peaceful.

'That voice,' Stefan said.

Damon concentrated himself at the sound. 'Bonnie,' he said after a few seconds.

Caroline rose up. 'O god,' she whispered. She sped towards her friend.

After a few seconds they heard a scream, so loud it woke Katherine and Elena up. She looked up. 'How long have I been asleep?' Katherien asked.

'Only for a few hours,' Damon said. He stood up, carrying her. He sped towards the vampire, followed by Elijah, Stefan, Hailey – with Penelope – and a sleepy Elena.

'O my god,' Katherine said, when she saw their visitors.

Klaus laughed at her. 'Nice to see you to, Katherine,' he said.

'What happened? How did you escape?' Damon asked.

'I didn't escape,' Klaus said. 'It's a long story, my friend.'

'I should sit down,' Bonnie told him. 'Your life is about to change.'

Damon frowned.

'Trust me, Damon,' Klaus said. 'It's for the good.'

* * *

**Some of you already guessed what would've happen, but I do hope you liked the ending. In a few days I will upload the epilogue, so we can all see how things go since there human. I will also upload my new story; the fic will go about Elena who fell in love with Klaus 500 years ago and in present has to choose between him and Damon. So make sure to check it out :)!**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

'Daddy!' a five year old girl yelled at Damon. He smiled at her and picked her up.

'You look beautiful,' he told her.

'You too, daddy,' Jenna said to him. 'You're the prettiest daddy in the whole world!'

Damon grinned at her. The door opened and he looked at Katherine walking towards him. She smiled at him. By far the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he thought. She carried a three-year-old boy in her arms. It looked like a miniature Damon with his big blue eyes. His eyes were the reason Katherine could never stay mad at him. 'And there's Rick,' Damon smiled at his son. 'How's Rose doing?'

'She's asleep,' Katherine told him. 'Are we ready?'

'Are we ready, guys?' Damon asked his kids. Jenna and Rick yelled 'yeah!' and Damon smiled at Katherine. 'I guess we're ready to go.'

'The babysitter will be here in a minute,' Katherine said. She walked towards him and kissed him. 'I'm so excited,' she said.

'Me too,' Damon said. 'It's been a while since we've seen them.'

'It'll be like a family reunion,' Katherine laughed.

'We're family,' Damon said. 'Don't you think?'

The bell rang. 'There she is,' Katherine said, walking towards the door. 'Hello, Suzy. Come inside.'

A tall girl walked inside the room. 'Hello,' she said.

'Hello,' Damon said. He grabbed his daughter and spun her around. Jenna laughed.

'We're going,' Katherine told her. 'Take good care of our baby.'

'I will,' Suzy said. 'Enjoy yourselves.'

'We will,' Damon said. He put Jenna back down and she grabbed his hand. 'Let's go.'

* * *

The house where Caroline and Klaus lived had a large garden. That's why the always held their dinners there.

'Damon,' Caroline said when she opened the door. She smiled at all of them. 'Please, come inside,' she said.

'Sure,' Damon winked. He held his son in his arms when he entered the house. Jenna held Katherine's hand.

'Stefan and Klaus are still discussing about how to use the barbecue,' Caroline said. 'Please don't pay attention to that.'

'We're used to it,' Damon said. They walked into the garden. The weather was perfect for a barbecue.

'Damon, Katherine!' Rebekah yelled at him, raising her glass.

'Uncle Damon!' a small girl yelled and she hugged Damons leg.

'Lexi,' Damon said. He hugged her. Daniël, Lexi's brother, ran toward them. Katherine hugged him too.

'Don't you look handsome,' she told him.

They walked towards Rebekah and Matt. Their children were running around, giggling. They had two sons; Edward and Taylor. Rebekah was pregnant again; it a few months they would have a baby girl.

Caroline and Klaus had had a twin; a boy and a girl, named Alice and Jim. They were five years old now. Klaus spoiled them a little. He was so proud of his children. Stefan had found a nice girl in college, called Jane. They had two children now;Lexi and Daniël. Mary Ann and Julia. Bonnie had, surprisingly enough, married Taylor. They had three guys; Jamie, Jasper and Jim. Damon stroke Jenna's hair. 'Go play with Edward and Taylor and Alice and Jim and Lexi and Daniël and Mary Ann and Julia and Jasper and Jim and Jamie,' he said. He had to laugh; there were so many children right now! He couldn't believe it, actually.

After they had become human, Katherine and Damon went to college together. After that, they got married and in a few weeks Katherine was pregnant.

'Can't you admit I was right?' Damon heard his brother saying.

'Never,' Klaus responded.

'Daddy, don't be stubborn!' Penelope said and they saw Hailey smiling at her.

Damon smiled and walked towards Stefan.

'Brother,' he said.

'Damon,' Stefan responded. They hugged.

Katherine watched them and smiled.

'Katherine,' Rebekah said. 'I need your opinion.'

'About what?' Katherine asked, walking towards them.

'About the picture Elena send me,' Rebekah said.

She showed the picture and Katherine watched them. Elena and Elijah had decided to stay immortal for a while. Elijah wanted to show the world to Elena and currently they were in the Netherlands. She saw the picture with the two of them near Rotterdam.

'They look beautiful together,' she said.

'That's so weird to say,' Rebekah said. 'She looks exactly like you.'

'And that's why they look beautiful together,' Katherine winked.

Hailey laughed.

'We're almost done!' Stefan yelled.

'I hope we'll see Elena,' Bonnie said. 'I mean, you know, soon.'

'Nice to hear that,' Elena said. She and Elijah walked into the garden, both smiling.

Everybody looked at them in surprise.

'You were in Holland!' Caroline yelled. 'And now… O my god, Elena, I'm so happy to see you!' She and Bonnie stood up to welcome her. Damon looked at her and they exchanged gazes. Elena looked a bit sad when she saw him, but Elijah softly squeezed her arm and she smiled at her friends.

Stefan wanted to walk towards her, but Klaus grabbed his arm. 'Our meat!' he screamed. 'Stefan, it's burning!'

Stefan turned back. 'A plate,' he said. 'We need a plate.'

In a few seconds Elena stood beside him, handing him over a plate – a few years ago Caroline had invited her in.

'Thanks,' Klaus said.

'The first load is done!' Stefan said. The other clapped sarcastically. Damon punched his brother playfully on his shoulder. 'I'm proud of you, bro,' he winked.

Everybody sat down – after Elijah had brought two chairs for him and Elena.

'So, how was your journey?' Rebekah asked after a short while.

'Great,' Elena responded. 'We've seen so much.'

'I heard your pregnant again, sister,' Elijah said.

'In a few months we'll have a daughter,' Rebekah told him.

Elijah smiled at her. 'I'm really happy for you two.'

Matt and Rebekah smiled.

'So,' Caroline said. 'Elena, you've told me you two had wedding plans?'

Everybody else looked a bit surprised. Elena held Elijahs hand. 'We do,' she said.

'In a few months we want to get married, actually.'

'That's soon,' Katherine responded. 'Don't you want to give a big party?'

'We do,' Elijah said. 'And we know we don't have much time, but Elena told me about your organizing skills, Caroline. We hope you want to organize the party.'

Caroline looked surprised but they nodded. 'I'd love to!' she said happily.

'It'll be a great party.'

'No doubt about that,' Elena smiled at her.

Everybody was happy. Damon looked across the enormous table; his strange, big and caring family. Next to him Jenna had spilt some milk.

'It's okay, sweetheart,' Damon told her. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned shirt. His daughter smiled and looked at him with the admiration a daughter has for her father. He couldn't believe this was his life now. It couldn't be any better than this, he thought. He held Katherine's hand and smiled at her. No, his life was perfect.

'So, that's why you came here? Stefan asked. 'For your marriage?'

'Well, not really. We came here to ask Bonnie a favour, actually,' Elijah said.

He and Elena smiled at each other. 'In a few years we want a family of our own.'

Damon raised his glass. 'Cheers to that,' he said.

* * *

**The end of the story guys... Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Make sure to check my new story. It's named Forever is not enough and it's about Klaus, Damon and Elena.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
